Bloodstained Chess Board
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: Ruby Rose harbors feelings for her teammates Blake Belladonna and Weiss Scnee, but her sister figures it out. Two letters later and suddenly romance all around! RxWxB, LxN, YxP, JxV, OxG.
1. Chapter 1

Yo peeps! GMG here with a new fic. Now I am limiting what ones I work on. If this works out successfully, it, Save Me From Darkness, and Must've Been The Ice Cream will be my main focus. SMFD is my Naruto fic and MBTIC is a Pokémon one. This is my strange little RWBY ficlet. Pairings: Ruby x Blake and Weiss. I might add more pairings if I feel like it. If you'd like a pairing that doesn't interfere with the main one above, tell me. I even have an OC at disposal if need be. Male OC. Now, let's begin.

Ruby fancied herself an artist, but come on, she had a right to. She lay on her bedroll, sketching in a black journal, her pencil scratching against the paper. On the page resided a proud figure in red armor and his companion, a black wolf, escorting an enchanting woman, who rode upon a white horse. While the three seemed separate and unique, they shared one similarity. A red phantasmal thread stretched to where each figures' heart was. Ruby set her red pencil aside and picked up a black marker, uncapping it. She signed her drawing, two beautiful 'R's, at the bottom corner of the page.

She went to close her book, but a hand stopped her. Following it to its source, her eyes locked into her sister's amethyst eyes. Yang grinned at her.

"So...," the blonde began, her grin changing into a smirk, " Quite the high shooter, aren't you Sis?"

Ruby looked at her quizzically, "What do you mean?"

Yang looked at her knowingly, nudging her shoulder. "Come on, when are you gonna tell them?"

Silver eyes looked at amethyst in confusion. "Tell who what?"

Yang sighed. Her sister was do dense at times. She didn't even recognize her feelings for them! Yang's lips quirked mischievously. This was fun, just waiting to happen.

"Never mind." The blonde turned and walked away. There was chaos to be made.

**A few days later...**

Blake Belladonna sat, curled up, reading her latest book, Gambol Shroud resting on the table beside her. She was so focused on her mystery novel, that she almost missed the letter that slipped under the door. Setting the book down, she stood and walked over to the door. Bending forward, she picked up the envelope, holding it in her soft grasp.

She opened it gingerly and read the contents.

_Dear Blake,_

_Black enchantress, hair like night_

_Your beauty ensnared me at first sight._

_Golden eyes that bring me in_

_Your grace which calls for me to sin_

_A face that outshines a princess from any story_

_Holds my heart with all it's glory_

_Ivory skin so soft and lightly glowing_

_Stops my heart from ever slowing_

_So, fair maiden, milady Blake_

_I confess to you for my own sake_

_I love you, huntress of the night_

_Whose beauty ensnared me at first sight._

_Anonymous._

Blake's eyebrow rose, a small blush staining her cheeks. Who wrote this? Looking at the paper, she noticed one edge was torn as if the page was taken from a journal. The other edges were lined in red embellishment. She racked her mind, trying to figure out where she had seen this particular type of paper before. She pondered it for a few moments before giving up and going back to reading.

**Elsewhere...**

Yang smirked. Apparently Ruby wasn't dense, but really good at hiding things. Yang had taken the poem from the red haired girl's diary and put it in the envelope. Smirking, Yang ran off, a second envelope in hand.

**Ruby and Weiss's Dorm...**

Yang watched from the shadows as Ruby left the room and headed off. Perfect, now Weiss was alone in the room. She whipped out a pen and marked the envelope with a 'W' and slid it under the door, running off so not to get caught.

**Inside...**

Weiss was polishing Myrtenaster when a letter slid under the door. Looking at it, she set her rapier aside and walked over to retrieve the letter. She quickly opened it and unfolded the page inside. Who would send her a message?

_What are these feelings? I don't know,_

_For the girl who shines like snow._

_The angel whose voice is up on high_

_Brings me to my knees, with glee I cry_

_At her beauty and her grace_

_The grandeur of the snow queen's face,_

_Stir feelings deep within me_

_Her smiles, I'd die to see_

_Her sapphire orbs, those piercing eyes_

_Will bring forth my minds demise_

_Precious gems in every way_

_I can't find a word to say_

_But these feelings for now I know_

_Are full of love that I must show_

_The sweet angel of my dreams_

_Is closer to my heart, it seems_

_Anonymous_

Weiss gasped and her cheeks tinted a deep scarlet. Someone felt this way, concerning her. She went over and sat on her bed, staring at the letter. Who wrote this?

**Later...**

Ruby skipped along through the hallway, in an overall happy mood. Sure there was the scare Yang gave her when the blonde had asked about Blake and Weiss. She loved them, but she couldn't have both.

Weiss was mean at times, but as the saying goes 'opposites attract'. The heiress was refined and moved with grace. Their personalities clashed occasionally, but they were friends. Although Ruby hoped for more.

Blake was like her in a few ways and was easier to relate to. They were both antisocial and they both liked books. Blake was always honest and protected her friends. Her beauty and personality drew Ruby in.

Opening the door to her dorm room she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She walked in, only to stop mid-step. Weiss was staring at a page from her diary! The red embellishments were a dead giveaway of the page's origin. Her eyes narrowed at the site of an envelope near the heiress' feet, the large scrawly 'W' written in her sister's handwriting.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Weiss noticed her. She scrambled to grab the letter and put it in the envelope. "H-h-hey Ruby, when did you get here?"

Ruby ignored the question and replied with one of her own. "So, what's with the letter?"

Weiss blushed a dark shade of red. She fidgeted, "Well, you see, I was sitting here, when a letter slipped under the door. I opened it and read a lovely poem by some anonymous admirer." The white haired girl sighed. "I wish I knew who wrote it. I'd at least give them a chance."

Ruby interjected, "But what if its a girl who wrote it?"

Weiss rose an eyebrow, "I considered that, due to the handwriting, but it doesn't matter. I'm open minded and willing to try new things."

Ruby gaped at her. Weiss was really okay with dating a woman. Suddenly an idea came to her. She couldn't outright tell Weiss she wrote it, so she'd try plan B. Ruby walked over to her bed and reached under the pillow. Her diary was there! Apparently Yang had ripped the pages out and ran. She pulled the pen out of the spine's rings and began writing.

Weiss watched as Ruby grabbed the book from under her pillow and began writing in it. Weiss' eyes widened as she looked at the book then at the page she held. They both had the red embellishments!

"Uh... Ruby?" The red haired girl looked up. Weiss gulped and continued, "By chance, are you the one who wrote this?"

"Yeah, but Yang stole them and delivered both if I had to guess."

Weiss looked at her confused, "Both?"

Ruby cursed under her breath, but answered, "There were two poems. One titled White and another titled Black. You got white."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "So Blake got the other? Why didn't you talk to either of us?"

Ruby deadpanned, "It might have to do with the fact that I can't date two women." Seriously, it sucked! She glanced at Weiss who was smirking at her. "What?"

Weiss chuckled, "And why not?"

Ruby face planted. "EH?!"

Weiss's smirk shifted into a grin, "I don't know about Blake, but I don't mind sharing." A little bit of blood dropped from her nose as she continued, "and sometimes two is better than one."

Ruby sweat dropped, Weiss was a pervert. 'Great' she thought sarcastically. Ruby would of replied, but Weiss had crossed over to her bed and was now kissing her. The suddenness of the kiss caught her off guard, but she soon melted into it, enjoying the contact.

Despite Weiss being a ice queen, her lips were quite warm, the soft feel of them causing Ruby's body to heat up. But... Just as soon as it started, it ended and sapphire eyes gazed into silver. Ruby sighed, at least she has Weiss. Blake was tommorow's challenge.

**End...**

Yo peeps! How'd you like it? It took me a few days of typing on an iPod to do this. I'd like to thank my friend from the RWBY forum for helping me get this ready. See ya round. GMG, Signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo peeps, GMG here with chapter number 2 of BCB. I don't know about you, but I cracked up at Ruby drawing a picture. My first chapter having been posted before it aired and the line of Ruby being an artist. I'm open to new ideas for the story so fire away. The friend who helped me post ch.1 was Dimenti-O. I had no idea how to bold, italicize, or underline words using an iPod. Now I do.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, but oh how I wish I did._**

Blake sat on her bed, reading the book in her hands: Ninjas of Love. She glanced around every few minutes before returning her gaze to the book. She moved her hand to turn the page, but a knock on the door interrupted her. Quickly hiding the book under a pillow, she stood up and stalked over to the door. Opening it, she was greeted by the sight of Ruby and... Weiss? But even stranger still was the fact that the cold heiress was holding hands with the younger girl, their fingers intertwined.

Blake's eyebrow rose before she spoke, "Let me guess. You two are together now?" The two nodded and Blake felt a pang of hurt in her heart. She now felt like crawling into bed and shutting out the world. About to close the door on them, she was interrupted by Ruby speaking.

"One other thing." Ruby's cheeks tinged red, "Did you by chance get a piece of paper outlined in red?"

Blake's eyes widened. How did Ruby know about that? "How...?"

Weiss replied, "Yang, probably thinking it her sisterly duty, delivered two poems from Ruby's diary. One of which you received."

Blake glanced at the duo's intertwined hands. "And the other was given to you?"

Weiss nodded and Ruby flushed even more. "Yang didn't understand why I didn't tell you two. Simply put, the chance of me getting both was impossible, but at the same time I couldn't choose one over the other."

Blake glared at her, "You obviously could if you and Weiss are together!"

A slap reverberated through the hall. The black haired girl looked shocked at the heiress' actions. Weiss had slapped her.

Weiss glowered at Blake, "We came here to ask you if it would be possible for you and me to share Ruby! If you're going to be a bitch about it, I don't see why we should let you!"

Tears welled up in Blake's eyes. Her head hanging in shame. Why did she react so negatively? Blake shakily nodded her head, tears still running down her cheeks.

"You're right, I don't deserve the chance. My response was unjustified and immature. I can only hope for forgiveness. I just- my heart hurt when you said you were together. It was like I was being blatantly rejected."

A hand on her chin lifted her face and her amber eyes locked with bright silver ones.

"Blake, we didn't even know if you cared for me. I was happy that Weiss accepted, but I didn't know if you would accept too." She pointed, "Ms. pervert here, " Weiss growled, "decided that sharing would be better, if her nosebleed was anything to go by." Ruby grinned cheekily only to get smacked over the head.

Blake smiled slightly, her book coming to mind. "That would be something I'd have to agree on with her."

Ruby looked at her wide-eyed, " You mean...?"

Blake nodded, "I can share with the heiress."

Ruby pulled them into a hug. "Yay!" However, since she was between the two, when they got pulled into the hug, their lips collided. The two separated rather quickly, glaring at a meek looking Ruby.

Seeing she was in trouble, she did her best puppy dog face, her hands clasped in a pleading manner. "Pwease forgive me?"

The two struggled to resist, Blake the first to fall to its power. Weiss, having dealed with Ruby longer, resisted longer. She opened her mouth to scold her, but was stopped by a lone tear falling from silver eyes. Her resolve crumbled.

"Fine," she sighed, "we forgive you."

"Yay!" Ruby's fist pumped into the air. In her excitement, she kissed Weiss and afterwards Blake. The fauna's eyes widened in surprise, but she melted into the kiss, her hands resting on Ruby's hips.

Breaking apart, the three smiled at each other, only to be interrupted by a voice squealing.

"I am so proud!"

The three turned to look and saw Yang grinning at them. They glared, causing the blonde to cower slightly.

She gulped, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Three nods issued a response. Yang ran, scared for her life, as the three chased after her.

"Get back here Yang! Let us show you how _**thankful**_ we are!"

Yang ran faster, her hair whipping behind her in a yellow streak.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!"

**End**.

Woo! Finished. I am glad I finished this today. Now, for your amusement, my friend reviewed chapter one and asked that I put yuri into the story... Yeah... Last time I checked, Weiss and Ruby kissing is classified as yuri. I am trying to avoid putting lemons in this story so I can get better at writing. Yes, I am still sucky at writing. My grammar and flow need work. My spelling is the only good thing I really have. Agree? Disagree? Anywho... See y'all 'round. GMG, Signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo peeps, GMG here with chappie number 3 of Bloodstained Chess Board. In response to a review questioning the rating. Not all M rated stories are M on the first few chapters. I am building up to the rating because I know that I'm gonna arrive at that point. On another note; I apologize for chapter 2. 899 words... That sucks! Ch.1 had 1.5k+ words! In my defense, an iPod is not the best idea when typing fanfiction. Well... Lets begin...

**_Disclaimer: Me no owns RWBY_**

Yang was having a bad day. Being tied up in front of her team mates being the main reason. All three looked at her, their expressions smug. She glared at them defiantly, not showing the fear she felt. Her resolve was strong, but faltered when they pulled IT out.

In Ruby's hands, rested a pair of scissors, like those seen in a barber shop. Yang struggled to escape her ropes, only to be held in place by Weiss and Blake. Ruby began closing in on Yang, the steel blades of the scissors glinting with light.

Yang paled, "Ruby, please reconsider. I was only trying to help!"

Ruby frowned at her, "Yes, you helped, but you went about it the wrong way." She held the scissors threateningly. "My diary was for my eyes only. While I expected that you had read it, I didn't expect that you'd give pages to other people!"

Yang eyed the scissors warily, inches away from her precious locks. She struggled even more, "I'm sorry! Please, I'll do anything, just please spare my beautiful hair!"

Ruby smirked, "Anything?"

Yang was on the verge of tears. "Yes!"

Just as the scissors had appeared, they vanished. Yang sighed in relief, only to shrink away at the looks on the other girls' faces. Ruby pulled Weiss and Blake to the side and began whispering her plan.

Yang tried to listen, but was too far away. After a few moments, they walked back over and untied her.

Weiss helped her stand. "We've come to a decision."

Blake grinned, "One that you will really not like."

**Next day... Courtyard.**

"You want me to do what?!"

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake snickered.

"It's simple dolt, " started Weiss, "You confess your "undying love" to Pyrrha over there."

Weiss pointed, drawing Yang's gaze to the fiery haired girl, who was sitting on a bench in the courtyard.

Yang's mouth gaped, her cheeks flushing, "H-h-how did you...?"

Blake pulled out a book and handed it to Ruby, who waved it in front of Yang's face. The golden cover glistened in the sunlight.

Yang hand shot out to grab it, but Ruby tossed it to Weiss who caught it. "Give it back!"

Weiss smirked and shifted the book so she could tear it apart if need be. "You do what we asked and you get your diary back."

Blake snickered, "What goes around comes around, it seems."

Yang glared at them, but nodded. "Fine," she said through grit teeth.

The three watched as Yang stalked towards Pyrrha, mumbling under her breath.

Pyrrha hearing someone approaching, looked up and was shocked to see Yang stomping towards her. Had she incurred the blonde's anger in someway? When Yang's eyes met Pyrrha's, her expression softened.

Pyrrha smiled warmly to Yang. "Is everything alright Yang? You seem upse-!"

Pyrrha's greeting was cut off by Yang pulling the fiery haired girl into a (hehe) searing kiss. Pyrrha's eyes widened, only to close a she pulled Yang closer.

A whistle caused them to jolt apart. They turned to see Ruby grinning, Weiss and Blake giggling behind her. A golden book flew through the air that Yang caught and held gingerly. (lol) Ruby waved before grabbing Weiss and Blake and making her escape.

Pyrrha stared at Yang. "What was that about?"

Yang chuckled sheepishly, "You see... " and she explained the whole mess that happened in the last two days. Upon finishing, she looked at Pyrrha who was glaring at her.

"You kissed me just because they held your diary ransom! When you kissed me, I thought you felt the same way!"

Yang waved her hands frantically, "Not at all! They said I had to confess that I loved you, that's it! I kissed you because I DO love you. "

Pyrrha flushed a bright red as she stuttered out, "R-really?"

Yang nodded, "Yes. More than anything." and pulled her into another kiss.

**Elsewhere...**

The door to Ruby's dorm swung open as three girls entered, giggling like mad. Weiss stumbled over and collapsed on her bed, her figure spasming in laughter. Ruby and Blake, collapsing on the former's bed.

Ruby was the first to calm down. Pretending to pull back a bow string, she called, "Romance is in the air!" This sent the other two into raucous laughter.

Weiss, giggling, held Myrtenaster aloft. "I think I get your 'point' Ruby."

"S-s-st-stop," Blake was struggling to contain her laughter. "You'll 'Ruby' me the wrong way!"

The three girls paused, staring tensely at one another, before exploding into near manic laughter. Ruby rolled onto Blake and pressed their lips together, causing them to moan loudly. Weiss stood up, walked over to them, and jumped the two, causing them to break into laughter once more.

Weiss leaned over and kissed Ruby, letting her tongue slip into the younger girls mouth. Weiss broke the kiss and grabbed Blake, shocking the girl, and pressing their lips together.

The three lay there, kissing and cuddling as the sun slowly drifted across the sky outside. Soon enough the bell for lunch sounded, causing the three to groan in frustration. The three held hands, Ruby in the middle, and walked off to the cafeteria hall.

Upon entering, the trio snagged a table after retrieving their lunch. Jaune, Nora, and Ren sat down, followed soon after by Pyrrha and Yang. The blonde and fiery haired teens giggling ecstatically, fingers intertwined.

Ren, noticing the behavior of the five girls, surprisingly spoke up, "So Ruby, Weiss, and Blake are together as are Pyrrha and Yang... Interesting."

Nora laughed happily and hugged the green decked teen, "Sorta like you and me Ren!"

Ren smiled slightly, "Yes Nora, like us."

Jaune sighed miserably, "Oh yeah and what am I supposed to do?!"

The other seven looked at him and said in unison. "Sucks for you."

Jaune face faulted and let out a long groan. "Damn..."

**End**

How'd you like it. Please review. So much shipping. I was tempted to make another trio involving Ren, Nora, and Jaune, but decided against that. Amazing what can be done in a school day. GMG, Signing off!


	4. Chapter 4

GMG here, with chapter 4... WOOOO! *audience applauds* Let's begin.

**_Disclaimer: No, it isn't mine... *sulks*_**

Jaune was currently sulking, his face planted firmly on the table as he moaned about the injustice. Ruby giggled at his behavior and pat him on the back.

"Cheer up," she said, "You'll find someone eventually."

Jaune mumbled out, "Yeah, but how long is eventually?"

Ruby shrugged, " No idea."

Jaune slumped even more, "Gee thanks."

Yang chuckled and nudged him playfully, "Sis is right. One day you'll find them."

Jaune's lips quirked into a smile, he sat up, "I guess your right. No one can resist Jaune Arc!"

Weiss deadpanned, "I did."

Jaune opened his mouth to reply, but promptly shut it, knowing she was right. The rest of the table laughed. Ruby kissed Weiss on the cheek, causing the heiress to blush slightly.

A whip sound was heard by the others. They turned to see Jaune imitating a whip sound. Nora's eyes widened and she turned to Ren.

"Hey Ren what do you think about-?"

Ren slapped his hand over her mouth, knowing what she was going to say. "Nora, those aren't things to ask in public!" The excited girl nodded and pointed at his hand.

He shook his head. "No, this doesn't mean yes. "

Nora pouted and Ren sighed, "Fine. Later ok?" He removed his hand.

She smiled, "Yeah!" Nora grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

Jaune looked at the others, confused, "What where they talking about?"

Pyrrha coughed and blushed a bright red, "They were talking about bondage. The whip sound you made and Ren's hand restricting her from speaking."

Everyone paused before... "That's just messed up!" Jaune ran off looking sick.

Blake sighed. "And then there were five."

Yang stood up, dragging Pyrrha with her, "Actually, we have a date to attend. Bye!" And ran off.

Ruby glanced at the other two, "Sooo...?"

Weiss and Blake glanced at each other and grinned. Without saying anything, they each grabbed one of her arms and carried her off.

Ruby flailed in their arms, "Where are we going?!"

**Ruby/Weiss Dorm**

Ruby fell on her rear when she was tossed in the room. Weiss walked in behind her and closed the door, Blake having left for her room.

Ruby peered up at Weiss, "What are you doing? And why did Blake leave?"

Weiss sighed, "She'll be back in a few minutes. Now close your eyes and don't open them unless I say otherwise okay?"

"Okay..." Ruby said and did as she was asked to. She heard the ruffling of cloth and, later, a knock on the door. Blake's voice as she greeted Weiss and suddenly a hand was on her shoulder.

"Okay now open." Weiss' voice commanded sternly. Ruby's eyes opened and the sight before her caused a slight nosebleed. Weiss stood in super short pajama shorts and a tight night shirt, her white hair in a loose ponytail. Blake, whose jacket lay on the ground, was dressed similarly, the only exceptions were that she wore sweatpants and that her hair was flowing freely behind her.

The two glanced at each other before closing in on Ruby. Weiss relieved the younger girl of her cloak, allowing Blake to untie the corset of the black dress Ruby wore. She tossed it to the side and unzipped the dress. Ruby blushed furiously as the two girls slipped the free off of her, leaving her in her stockings and a ruby (lol) shaded bra.

"What are you doing?" She asked, slightly panicked, but also excited.

Blake smiled seductively at the girl. "You, of course."

Ruby's blush darkened even further. To her shock, and joy, the other girls removed their shirts too. Weiss wore a snowflake patterned bra, while Blake had gone without, her breasts bared to the other two girls. Ruby stared at them, hypnotized by the movement caused by Blake breathing. Weiss snapped her out of her trance when she grabbed one of Ruby's hands and placed them on Blake's exposed chest. Reaching behind her, Weiss in clasped her bra and grabbed Ruby's other hand and putting it on her chest.

Ruby stared and slowly began massaging the other two girls chest, causing them to moan. Bolstering her courage, Ruby gave both girls a firm squeeze, gaining a gasp from both. Weiss deciding it was time to turn the tables, pulled Ruby's hand away. She reached around Ruby and unclasped the red bra. She let the article drop to the ground before situating herself behind the girl. Blake, catching on, also removed the younger teen's exploring hands.

Weiss' hands looped around and began fondling Ruby's chest as she kissed the girls neck. Ruby shuddered in pleasure, wondering how it could possibly get any better. Her question was answered when Blake began removing her stocking, planting kisses as each new inch of flesh was revealed.

Ruby stood there in her panties, panting (lol) in pleasure as her girlfriends kissed and fondled her body. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of their mouths and hands all over her. She was surprised when she was suddenly pushed. She fell onto the bed and opened her eyes to see them removing their bottoms. They climbed onto the bed, looming over a slightly frightened Ruby, who was cowering at their sexual smiles.

"Ruby," Blake crooned, "We won't hurt you. All you'll feel is pleasure."

Weiss nodded, "She's right. Now calm down and we'll get started."

Ruby managed to relax and nodded. "Okay. If you're sure." She gave them each a quick kiss before laying back and waiting.

**End... Nah just messing with ya.**

(**Lemon warning**)

Weiss crawled higher and began kissing Ruby, their lips smashing together. Her hands ghosted over Ruby's chest and began playing with the girl's chest. Meanwhile, Blake had hooked her fingers around Ruby's panties and slowly pulled them down, letting her see the dark red curls around Ruby's core. Flicking the panties off to who knows where, she kissed her way up Ruby's leg, on a path that led to the wet curls that signified Ruby's folds.

Ruby gasped when she felt Blake's tongue on her snatch. Weiss' tongue slipped into her mouth, while Blake's did the same to Ruby's snatch. Blake lapped at the pink folds, enjoying the sweet taste that reminded her of cookies. (Audience: *stares at me*. Me: ... ) She pulled away, only to nibble on her love r's clit. She also introduced two fingers to the game, slipping them into the wet cavern her tongue had been previously exploring.

Weiss began kissing her way down to Ruby's breast, enjoying the girl's gasps of pleasure. She latched onto one of the red nipples, nipping it between her teeth. She licked and sucked on it, causing Ruby to groan loudly. She switched over and repeated the process on the other breast.

The joint efforts of the two girls was bringing a whirlwind of feelings to Ruby. Her body was heating up and he felt ready to burst. She reached her peak and called out in pleasure, "I'M CUMMING!"

She went limp, laying inert in their embrace. Blake glanced at Weiss worriedly when Ruby didn't move.

"She's not moving! "

Weiss almost panicked, but a soft snore interrupted her. They looked at Ruby. The girl's eyes were shut and she was snoring. Weiss sighed in relief and looked at Blake.

Weiss smiled seductively at the dark haired girl, "Since she fell asleep, how are we supposed to get our pleasure?" Her smirk exuded pure flirtatiousness, something Blake picked up on.

Blake smiled devilishly in delight, "From each other. I mean, can't we all share each other?"

Weiss grabbed Blake's arm and hoisted them off the bed. She pulled the fauna over to her white bed and pushed the girl onto the bed, crawling onto Blake until their faces were level. Blake's smile turned predatory as she flipped them over, so she was on top.

Weiss feigned horror as she said dramatically, "Oh you brute, whatever shall I do?"

"Relax and enjoy the feelings."

Blake leaned down and kissed Weiss' neck before carving a path towards her breasts. She kissed and sucked them, causing the snowy haired girl to groan in pleasure. Blake hissed when she felt the heiress' fingers slide under her panties and into her core. She followed suit, her hands slipping under the soft white fabric and her fingers slipping into the warm cavern that lay behind white curls. Blake used her free hand to pull them closer and their lips collided together. Their movements were frantic and rushed, but the passion was there. The exhilarating rush soon brought them to their release as they came together, soaking their respective panties.

Blake collapsed on top of Weiss, panting heavily. "That was fun."

Weiss chuckled hoarsely, "I'd say." She looked over Blake's shoulder at Ruby. "We need to get over there you know."

Blake nodded and climbed off, helping the heiress stand. The two stumbled over and collapsed in either side of Ruby. The wrapped an arm each around the girl and rested their heads on the girl's still developing chest.

Weiss looked at Blake tiredly. "Does this make us cradle robbers?"

Blake frowned, "Technically yes, but do you really care?"

"No."

"Then got to sleep."

"Fine"

**End**.

Are you happy now?! There's your freaking M rated chapter, now stop busting my chops. It's two thirty in the morning and I wanna sleep! So goodnight. GMG, Signing Off.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyson( My OC): So you're telling me that we are doing the introduction differently?

GMG: Pretty much. I wanted to see which one the audience prefers. I happen to like these intros better.

Ruby: So why is Yang with Pyrrha?

W,B,Y,P: We wanna know too!

GMG: spur of the moment. I came up with it on the fly. *turns to look at audience* How do you like this intro? Also, I do wanna know if you want any focus on Yang x Pyrrha every now and then. *claps hands together* let's get this started!

**_Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be writing this?_**

**Later that afternoon... **

As Ruby regained consciousness, she began sniffing. The room was laced with the smell of sex. She opened her eyes to see Weiss and Blake, their heads on her chest. Not knowing what to do, she reached up and poked them awake. Weiss shot up, eyes alert and wary before calming down at the sight of Ruby. Blake merely swatted the hand away.

She muttered, "5 more minutes Mom."

Ruby snickered and pushed her off the bed. Blake shot up and glared at her, gold eyes flashing in annoyance.

She scowled, "I was trying to sleep."

"And I couldn't breath," Ruby retorted.

Weiss shrugged, "You make a great pillow, believe it or not."

Blake stretched and looked at the two. "I have to study for tomorrow, so I'll see you later." She slipped into her clothing and was out the door, leaving a pouting Ruby.

Weiss leaned over and kissed the girl. (Shalalala don't be shy, it'll be alright. You gotta kiss the girl!) Ruby melted into the kiss and let her tongue swipe across Weiss' lower lip. The heiress opened her mouth in acquiescence, allowing Ruby to explore her mouth. Their tongues danced lazily together, the two girls simply enjoying the taste and sensation.

Separating, Weiss got up and gathered their clothes, tossing some to Ruby. "Get dressed."

Ruby looked confused, "Why, are we doing something?"

Weiss nodded, "I don't know about you, but I want to go out." At Ruby's confused look she continued, "A date?"

Ruby's face lit up in recognition, "Ahhh."

Weiss shook her head, "Dolt."

Once they were dressed, the two exited the room hand in hand and walked off. They navigated the school and soon reached the courtyard. They simply walked along, enjoying the scenery as thy made idle chit chat. Under Ruby's arm rested her sketch pad, which Weiss took note of.

"Hey Ruby, what's with the book?" She asked, her blue eyes alight with curiosity.

Ruby looked at it and handed it to Weiss. "It's my sketch book. I know my doodles are shabby, but those are for fun. The sketches in the book (**lol sketch book) **are the real deal."

Weiss flipped through the book, amazes by the skill Ruby portrayed in her art. This was way better than the doodle of their professor. She stopped on a picture titled "Crimson Thread." The picture caused her to smirk and look up at Ruby.

She pointed at the girl accusingly, "So you had entertained the idea of having both of us!"

Ruby flushed and looked down before nodding hesitantly. "Y-yeah."

Weiss laughed at the girls expense and the two continued walking.

**With Blake...**

Blake strode down the halls quietly, heading to her dorm to study. Her thoughts focused on Ruby and Weiss, she opened her door distracted, only to leap back in fright.

There on a bed was Yang, her face buried between Pyrrha's legs. The sound of the door hitting the wall causes both to freeze. They looked at Blake in fear.

She shook her head, "I don't wanna know," and closed the door, walking away. She soon found herself in the library and sat down at one of the tables. Making sure she was alone, she pulled out a photograph, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Adam..." He had hurt her so on their last mission. Didn't he understand that the crew was innocent. She thought she knew him, thought she loved him, but he was a lie. Ruby's smiling face came to mind and her mood lightened. The girl was a ray of sunshine in her dark life. She was so cute and innocent. A perverted giggle escaped her, the second half no longer true. She and Weiss had made sure of that.

Putting the picture away, she simply sat there, reminiscing about Ruby and Weiss. An image of Yang and Pyrrha flashed in her mind and she blushed. A drop of blood escaped her nose as she wondered... Would Yang and Pyrrha be open to the idea of joining the three of them? Another drop fell and her thoughts turned filthier. An image came to mind of Ruby commanding the four of them, a queen of her little empire. Four girls doing whatever she asked. Blake snapped out of her thoughts an shook her head. She needed to stop reading the erotic literature.

Blake sighed and left the library, sincerely hoping that Yang and Pyrrha had finished. Stopping before her door, she listened for any sounds that would warn her of what they were doing. Hearing nothing, she cautiously opened the door and peeked in. The couple sat on the bed, murmuring to each other and kissing, their fingers intertwined in their laps. Blake almost fainted from the adorable sight, it was so sweet and cute. She closed the door softly and padded off in the direction of her lovers' shared dorm.

**At said dorm...**

Ruby and Weiss walked up to their dorm just as Blake arrived and all three smiled at each other. Opening the door, they entered the room. Weiss set a bag of food she had picked up with Ruby on the desk near the doorway and all three sat on Ruby's bed.

The three exchanges kisses before Ruby broke the silence. "So what did you do Blake?"

Blake's cheeks turned red and she muttered, "I walked in on your sister having some 'fun' with Pyrrha."

The two girls broke out laughing. Weiss struggled to breath, but gasped out, "W-what w-w-where they doing?"

"Yang was enjoying a serving of Pyrrha a la mode."

Ruby snickered and fell back. "Oh wow! Now we have blackmail material!"

Blake nodded and looked at them, "What about you two?"

Weiss finally composed herself, "We went for a walk and picked up some dinner from the cafeteria. I was surprise that they had carry out boxes."

"So you two ate?"

They shook their heads and Ruby replied, "We were planning on eating with you." She jumped up and retrieved the bag. She walked back and pulled out three styrofoam containers. She passed them out, leaving one for herself.

They opened the boxes, each containing chop sticks, and began consuming their food. After finishing, each opened their fortune cookies. **(How many thought I was making them eat actual Asian food? This is American Asian Food. Fortune cookies are from California!) **

Disposing the trash, the three cuddled up on the bed and drooped off into slumberland for the second time that day.

End...

So... How'd I do? Review please, I love it when you do. To the person, whose review I received while typing this, yes I have heard of Blake x Yang. I prefer insanity above all else and flipped off the rules. To Mr. Flawless: Just stop. I didn't broadcast that it was your review dipwad. Even if I had, people can look through the reviews and find yours. Now to all haters of my crappy story... F*** You! Yes I said it. This is a tutorial for me and I am simply trying to learn, so kindly refrain from flaming if you plan too. Luckily I haven't had complaints on this story besides the request for the M rated chapter. GMG, Signing off!


	6. Chapter 6

Yo peeps, GMG here with chapter 6. As of now, evil will rise to loom over our heroes and by that I mean a pimp in a bowler hat! Yep, fire up your engines cuz' it's time for Torchwick.

**_Disclaimer: not mine..._**

**Secluded Warehouse.**

Roman Torchwick watched impassively as grunts walked back and forth, preparing everything for his grand plan. He turned and walked over to a desk littered with papers. He picked up a stack of files and opened them, the faces of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang appeared. He glanced over the information he had already memorized before setting the folders down once more. The red haired girl had interrupted his attempts beforehand and she was going to pay for such insolence, her friends' deaths would be her fault! She, who dared stand against Roman Torchwick.

He sat in his chair and went over his plan in his head. He had almost collected enough dust, only a small amount needed to be obtained and his plans would be ready. He propped his cane on the desk before grabbing a book. He leaned back in the chair and opened it, his eyes scanning the page methodically and efficiently like everything else he did.

Soon, the world would know of the great Roman Torchwick and his empire would be instated.

**Ozpin's Office... (?)**

The room smelled of coffee and books and was decorated with green highlights. Bookshelves lined the walls and a sturdy desk lay beside the far wall facing the entrance. Sitting at the desk, Headmaster Ozpin, whom was listening to his secretary speak.

"Jaune Arc seems incompetent to perform his duties as a team leader." Glynda Goodwitch spoke, "I suggest that you delegate it to either Ren or Pyrrha, considering both would be a better fit."

He chuckled, "Correct me if I'm wrong Ms. Goodwitch, but this is the seventh time you've brought this up. Perhaps the reason you're here is about something else." His tone sounded amused as he watched her cheeks tinged pink.

Glynda looked indignant, "As if. I came to discuss a serious matter, not to chat with you!" She narrowed her eyes, only to see him looking off into space.

"I wonder if they're purple," he mused to himself, "I'm almost positive they are."

She glared at him, annoyed. "If what are purple, Ozpin?"

He glanced at her and simply said, "Your panties." The nonchalant way he said it set her off.

"You insensitive ass!" She raged, "Do you have no respect for women?! I swear if you weren't..." She cut herself off, having almost slipped up.

He looked at her inquisitively, his eyes holding a mischievous glint. "If I weren't what, Ms. Goodwitch?"

She looked away from him nervously, "I'd rather not say."

He simply chuckled and stood up. He walked around his desk and over to her, using his hand to lift her chin so that she was looking at him. "Glynda, if I may be frank with you, I need you to tell me what you were going to say."

She whispered so quietly that he missed it.

"Could you speak up Glynda. My ears aren't the best."

She glared at him but muttered, "If you weren't the man I loved. Happy now?"

He leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. "Quite so, my dear. I love you too." He led her to one of the couches in the room and sat her down before walking off. He returned with a tray of tea and cookies. Setting the tray on the coffee table, he poured her a cup and got one for himself. The two sat there and enjoyed each others company, occasionally feeding the other cookies.

**With the BCB trio...**

Ruby slept peacefully in the embrace of her lovers, lost in a dream.

_Ruby's dream..._

_Ruby stood on the cliff where her mother's headstone rested. Before her was a figure wearing a white cloak, similar to her own red one. The figure turned and removed the hood, revealing the face of Ruby's mother, Summer Rose._

_Summer stepped forward and swept her daughter into a hug, allowing the teen to cry on her shoulder. She pet her daughter's hair and comforted her. When Ruby calmed down, she spoke._

_"Hello daughter, I must say, you've grown up so much. Attracting such girls already."_

_Ruby blushed and looked up at her, "I missed you so much. Is this real?"_

_Summer nodded, "A dream it may be, but it is real nonetheless. Tell me, do you love those two?"_

_Ruby looked at the ground, "Yes. They mean the world to me and I wish for their happiness above my own."_

_Summer smiled, "Then you have my blessing daughter. Also, I leave to you all my love in the hope that you and them find the happiness you so deserve."_

_Ruby's arms tightened around her mother as tears welled up. "I love you mom!" _

_Summer smiled and her body began fading. "Farewell Ruby. We will meet once more, my daughter, though the day is far in the future."_

Ruby's eyes shot open and she gazed at the ceiling of the room. The dream had felt so real. She slowly extracted herself from Weiss and Blake's embrace and crept over to the desk. Hanging on the chair was her cloak, but something was off. Ruby screamed in shock, waking the other two girls, who shot out of bed.

Weiss flicked the lights on and Blake cradled Ruby in her arms. The heiress looked at her in concern. "What's wrong Ruby? Why did you scream?"

Ruby shakily lifted her hand and pointed at the cloak. On the chair rested not a red cloak, but a white one. "My mom came to me in a dream. She said we had her blessing and that the dream was real."

Blake looked at her confused, "What does the cloak being white have to do with it?"

She looked at them, "My mom's cloak was white."

The two looked shocked and glanced at the cloak. They were immensely relieved that Ruby's mom was okay with them and not angry. The three clicked off the lights, got in bed, and tried to fall asleep, despite tonight's weird occurrences.

**End...**

Spooky. The name Summer Rose is not made up. If you zoom in on the stone seen in the Red Trailer, you can make out the name. It also says "Thus Kindly I Scatter." So yeah. Also, Yang x Pyrrha (I dub it Fireshipping!) gained some positive feedback, as did the harem idea Blake had. Yes I typed a second chapter the same night, so what? Read, review, watch RWBY hentai... Wait forget the last part. Stupid rule 34. (Rule 34: If it exists, there's porn of it.) GMG, Signing off!


	7. Chapter 7

Yo peeps, GMG here with chapter 7. Yes, seven the lucky number. I did want to bring up something. Although it has yet to happen with BCB, my other multichaptered stories had complaints about chapter length. I do have an explanation for length. I do try to keep chapter length above 1000 words at least. One chapter didn't reach it, but the extra few hundred words in other chapters help. I write them this short because people can lose focus if I drone on incessantly. I'm also working with an iPod and really don't feel like typing a novel in one chapter. Lets begin.

**_Disclaimer: I no haz RWBY... *pouts*_**

It was a beautiful Monday morning, birds chirping and few on the leaves of the trees. Nothing could ruin the serenity of the scenery.

"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!"

Let me rephrase that. Nothing except Yang and her bad hair day.

Yang was on the verge of panic as she tried to fix her hair, the locks resisting every attempt to control them. Pyrrha was watching in amusement before walking over and turning Yang to face her. She kissed the blonde and made her sit on the bed.

Pyrrha began running her hands through Yang's hair, the strands falling obediently to the fire haired girl's touch. Yang watched in awe as the hair fell in place. Pyrrha's fingers caught a knot and caused Yang to gasp in pain.

"I'm sorry!" **(I couldn't resist doing that)**

When she finished, Yang stood and checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was perfect! She glomped Pyrrha and smothered the girl with kisses.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

Pyrrha grabbed Yang's scarf and pulled her into a kiss that caused both girls to noticeably warm. **(If you don't get why I said that, I'll explain in outro) **Their tongues fought for dominance which ultimately ended with Pyrrha winning. Yang submitted to her lover, pleasure flooding through her system.

A knock on the door caused them to part. Yang's voice was shaky, "C-come in."

Blake stepped into the room and glanced at the two. "Good morning. I just need to retrieve some things and I'll be gone." She quickly grabbed her uniform, books, and Gambol Shroud and left in a hurry.

Pyrrha looked at Yang before standing. "I'm sorry, but I have to grab my own things!" She ran out of the room, headed in the direction of her and Jaune's dorm.

Yang sighed and got ready. She pulled her uniform on and slung her bag over her shoulder. Ember Celica rested on her wrists, the familiar weight that was always there.

She stepped outside and leaned against the wall. A few minutes passed as she looked around. The sound of footsteps caught her attention and she turned to see Pyrrha walking up. She too was wearing her uniform and had her books in hand.

Yang walked over and pecked her on the lips. "Let's go."

They walked off to Professor Port's class.

**Classroom...**

The couple walked into the classroom and were surprised to see their respective teams waiting on them. Nora was talking Ren's ear off, Blake was reading, Weiss was chatting with Ruby, and Jaune was looking at a book titled 'An Idiot's Guide to Team Leadership.' The two separated and sat by their teammates, slightly upset that they were the only couple that had to do so.

The bell rang and Peter Port walked in and began lecturing in his booming voice, telling stories of his youth and his encounters with the Grim.

An hour and a half later class ended and students filed out of the room. Pyrrha leapt over her desk and landed beside Yang, immediately intertwining their hands together. She tried to pull the girl out of the room, but Yang wouldn't budge. The blonde was staring at Ruby.

Pyrrha looked concerned, "Is something wrong Yang?"

Yang snapped out of her trance and replied. "Ruby's cloak is white, not red. She doesn't own a white cloak."

The fire haired girl looked puzzled, "Your point being?"

Yang sighed, "Mrs. Rose, her mom, wore a white cloak."

"Wore?"

Yang frowned. "Ruby's mom is dead, though it seems that she's accepting it if she's wearing her mother's cloak."

Pyrrha kissed Yang and began dragging the girl off. "Come on, we have a free period before lunch starts!"

Yang yelped, "OW! You're hurting my arm!"

"I'm sorry!"

**RWB...**

Weiss had run off, saying she had to get to the chorus room for her vocal lessons. Ruby and Blake had walked off to the library and checked out a few books. Ruby sat reading 'Shiver' and Blake was entrenched in 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.' (This refers to the book she explained to Ruby. The book fits the description perfectly.)

For half an hour, all that could be heard was the sound of the occasionally turned page. Ruby twitched. It was too quiet. She marked her page and closed the book. Setting it aside, she stood and slinked over to where Blake sat. Placing a bookmark in the fauna's book, she closed it and placed it on the chair's arm.

Blake looked at her questioningly. Ruby smiled, "Hey there Cheshire."

Blake grinned playfully at her, "Alice... What brings you to Wonderland?"

Ruby placed a finger on her chin and seemed to ponder it, "I thought I'd stop by to see my favorite kitty cat." She leaned forward and kissed Blake.

A voice interrupted them. "How intriguing."

Ruby and Blake looked up to see Ozpin standing nearby, Glynda Goodwitch beside him. The teens looked fearful that the teachers would punish them.

Ozpin chuckled at their expressions.

"You're not in trouble. Glynda and I were here with the same idea in mind."

They paused. Then Ruby spoke, "Eh?!"

**End... **

Wow. Three chapters in a row. IM ON FIRE! *cackles maniacally* now to explain. Yang's theme is 'I Burn' and Pyrrha looks like fire incarnate. This is actually the reasoning behind the pairing and the jokes. Fire is heat so they warmed up. Searing kiss. I'm on fire. Yeah... This was focused on them because a review actually said they'd like little snippets of Yang x Pyrrha (Dubbed again FlameShipping!). To the guest who complained. In japanese anime, a nosebleed symbolizes the character as having perverted thoughts. The harem was a joke, but hey it could happen. Also the lemons were meant to meet the rating demand and I didn't get to think it through as much as I would have liked to. GMG, Signing off!

P.S. I will try to type another chapter within the next two hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Yo peeps, GMG here with chapter number 8! If you haven't already, check out Heart's Own Warmth. It is an inverse in pairing focus of the two major pairings in this story. To Mr. Flawless; HOW (I just realized that the title spelled that) is not a spin off series of BCB. If you read this story more clearly you see that Yang and Pyrrha get together in a different way. Now, lets begin!

**_Disclaimer: I'd like to say it be mine, but it don't._**

**The next day (lunch) ...**

The members of teams RWBY and JNPR sat at their table, discussing Jaune's defeat. Meanwhile, Carden and his team were messing with the faunas that resided at a nearby table. Velvet Scarletine glared at her tormentors, but was too small to do anything to stop them.

Russel snickered at Carden yanking the girl's ears, "Hey Carden, why don't you make her a little more noticeable?"

Carden grinned and pulled his free hand behind him. Before he could punch the girl he fell to the ground, clutching his side in pain. Jaune stood there glaring at him, hands at the ready.

Carden stood up and returned the glare with his own, "Watch it short stack or you might get hurt."

"I will not allow a bully to harm someone because they are different," he replied, "You pick on me and I don't care. You pick one her for being a faunus and I get mad!"

Team CRDL laughed loudly. Carden smirked, "Oh, did I hurt your girlfriend? Let me pay you back!" He struck out at Jaune, only to miss and lose his footing.

Jaune, seeing his chance, struck Carden in a quick series of punches. The teen fell over, but got up and swung at Jaune again. Jaune ducked under and smashed his shoulder into the larger teen's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Jaune spun and swept Carden's feet before spinning and striking his chest, sending the brute to the ground. Hard.

The other members of CRDL grabbed Carden and dragged him off, glaring at Jaune. The blonde turned to see Velvet staring at him with wide eyes. He smiled and bowed.

"The barbarians are gone milady," he said dramatically, causing the girl to giggle and blush. He grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. "Is there anything else milady requires?"

Her ears perked and she nodded vigorously, "Yes! Can we go on a date?" Seeing his confused expression, "What? You treat me with respect unlike those four did." She begged him, "Please?"

He didn't respond, but grabbed her legs and pulled her into a bridal carry. "To milady's date, away!" With that said, the pair exited the cafeteria.

Ruby gaped at what she had just seen. Hadn't he had his ass handed to him the first time he fought Carden? She was happy for Jaune however. He wasn't alone for now. The members still seated looked at each other before they all cheered. Jaune had stood up to the school bully to save a girl he really hadn't known.

The bell soon rung and the teams separated. They had no classes today so each respective couple, or trio, were out doing whatever.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake sat in the courtyard, the sunlight warming the small yard. Ruby had her sketchbook out and was sketching the two before her. Blake sat next to Weiss with her arm draped over the heiress' shoulder. They were both smiling at Ruby as she scratched her pencil across the paper in quick precise lines. She soon had the basic out line and began adding details. Weiss' sash and the designs on her skirt. Blake's scarf and ribbons. Ten minutes later she turned the book around to face them and both gasped. The picture was a flawless representation of them, but behind was Ruby. She was crouched behind them, her head between theirs, smiling jovially at the viewer. It would've looked like a photograph if not for it being in the grey shade of lead.

Weiss scoot over to Ruby and pecked her on the cheek, "Another masterpiece Ruby." The girl blushed only to have another kiss on the opposite cheek. This one from Blake.

"It's lovely Ruby. You really enjoy it don't you?"

Ruby nodded, "Drawing is something I've always loved."

The three girls shared a hug before leaving the courtyard and returning to Ruby and Weiss' dorm.

**At the dorm...**

Ruby set her cloak on the desk and stretched her arms. She was caught off guard when a set of hands clamped onto her breasts. "EEP!" She jumped away and turned to see Weiss grinning at her lasciviously. A voice behind her caused her to jump again.

"Perhaps the three of us should go on a date." Blake suggested, gaining nods from the other two. "I'll go change." She exited the dorm to find a set of clothes for their date.

Ruby glared at Weiss, "We are getting changed, so no messing around."

Weiss pouted, but complied. Weiss slipped out of her clothes before pulling out a new outfit from a drawer beside her bed. She pulled on white stained jeans and a sky blue blouse. She pulled a white hoodie over it and slipped on a pair of white high heels.

Ruby had changed into a pair of black cargo pants and wore a red shirt that depicted her signature rose. She slipped on a red and black checkered hoodie and pulled on a pair of black and red sneakers.

The two walked out the door and were met with the sight of Blake. Her bow was still in place, but her outfit was vastly different. She wore a loose black shirt that hung off one shoulder and revealed a white undershirt. She wore black jeans and purple boots.

She looked at them appreciatively, admiring their figures and vice versa. All three soon left and made their way to one of the cafes that were on campus. They sat at a table and soon were greeted. To their surprise, it was Ren who was their waiter.

He smiled slightly before he spoke, "Welcome to the Yellow Brick Road Cafe, is there anything I can get you?"

Blake responded first and soon after Weiss did too. Ren turned to face Ruby and she struggled out an answer. Eyeing her oddly, he walked off with their orders. Ruby turned on Weiss and whisper yelled, "What were you thinking?!"

While Ren was taking Blake's order, Weiss' hand snaked its way up Ruby's thigh and up to her waistline before dipping into the younger girl's pants.

Weiss ignored Ruby's indignant cry and continued her ministrations. So far she had only massaged the girls area, but looked up and noticed Ren returning with their drinks.

"Here you go." He set a cup off black coffee before Blake, a coconut smoothie before Weiss, and a raspberry tea before Ruby. As he set her drink down, Weiss went a step further and slipped a finger inside Ruby's snatch causing the girl to yelp.

Ren looked at her concerned, "are you alright Ruby? You're acting strange."

She nodded, trying to contain a moan, "Y-yes, I'm fine! Just a bug-bite!"

Ren seemed to accept that and walked off. Ruby, not able to take anymore, pulled Weiss' hand away before standing and dragging the girl to the restroom. Blake watched amused as they walked off, sipping idly at her coffee. She pulled out a book and began reading.

**In the bathroom... **

**(Lemon alert! Citrus burns the eyes.)**

Ruby pulled Weiss into the single bathroom and locked the door behind them. She was pushed into a wall by Weiss, who captured her lips in a heated kiss. Their hands working frantically to relieve the other of theirs clothes. After all the layers of clothing were laying on the ground, the engaged in another kiss. Weiss' tongue swiped across Ruby's lips and was granted access into the other girl's mouth. Their tongues danced passionately as both girls began to heat up.

Ruby reached up and cupped the heiress' breast, kneading them slowly. She flicked her thumb over the nipples before pinching them, eliciting a moan from Weiss. Pulling away from Weiss, she moved down worship the soft white globes off flesh that resided on her girlfriend's chest. She latched her mouth onto one and began sucking on it like a newborn child. Weiss squirmed in delight as Ruby gave her intense feelings of pleasure. Weiss gasped loudly when a finger slipped into her snatch and began pushing in and out in a hurried pace. Her cheeks flushed darker and she began panting wildly.

"R-r-ruby, I'm- I'm coming!" And she did. Ruby felt he finger become entrenched in her girlfriend's nectar. Pulling her finger out she brought it up to her mouth and gave it a inquisitive lick. It tasted like the coconut treats that Weiss so enjoyed. Weiss slumped to the ground panting as Ruby mulled over the taste. Deciding it was to her liking, she got on her knees and pushed Weiss backwards onto their clothes.

She pushed ivory thighs apart and paused at the sight of Weiss' glistening mound. She leaned forward and dragged her tongue across her girlfriend's folds causing the white haired girl to cry out in ecstasy. Ruby teased Weiss' clit with her nose and eagerly lapped at the heiress' essence. Weiss writhed erratically under the dark haired girl, enjoying the feeling building inside of her. Ruby slipped her finger in once more bringing Weiss to the edge yet again. A deluge of Weiss' essence spilled onto her tongue as Weiss rode out her climax.

Ruby sat up with a satisfied grin as she licked her lips, savoring the taste. She licked her finger clean and watched as Weiss sat up, a dazed expression on her face. In a blur of motion, Ruby found herself on her back and Weiss above her, straddling her hips.

Weiss grinned at her seductively, "Let me return the favor."

Weiss leaned down and began laying kisses on Ruby. She started at her neck and trailed her way down to the younger girls chest, gently sucking one of Ruby's breasts. Ruby moaned in pleasure as electricity arced through her at the contact. Weiss' tongue swiped intricate patterns over her nipples before leaving them and continuing their trail lower. Weiss' mouth paused over Ruby's snatch before she hesitantly tasted it. Ruby tasted like... Cookies? Considering the girl's diet, it wasn't too surprising.

She poked her tongue in further, trying to glean more of this nectar from Ruby's snatch. She used her thumb to tease Ruby's clit and brought her other hand up to squeeze one of the younger girl's breasts. Ruby's moans grew louder and louder.

"W-Weiss I-I'm gonna- Ah!" Ruby felt her release strike home. Hard. Weiss nearly choked when Ruby squirted into her mouth. Regaining her composure, she lapped up any and all liquids that escaped from Ruby's center.

She crawled over and pecked Ruby on the lips before helping her up. They both got dressed and exited the room, looking around suspiciously for any who may have heard them. Finding none, they snuck back to where Blake sat. Weiss grabbed her half melted smoothie and began sipping on it, while Ruby gulped down her tea.

Blake smirked at them, "Have fun, did you?"

Weiss smirked in return. She leaned in and whispered in Blake's ear. The fauna's eyes widened before she smiled wickedly. A drop of blood dripped from her nose.

Blake leered at Ruby, causing the girl to shift under her girlfriend's gaze. "I guess I'll get my chance to see it too."

Ruby choked on her drink and the other two laughed. After finishing their drinks, they paid Ren and were off. Today was eventful for them.

**End...**

I have no idea how long this chapter is, but it feels a lot longer than normal. Probably my imagination though. Read, Review, eat cookies, the usual. I went on the RWBY wiki and the faunus is actually named Velvet. GMG, Signing off!


	9. Chapter 9

Yo peeps, GMG here with chapter nine. This story is breaking all my records except review count. One chapter w/ 2k+ words, a total of over 10k+ so far, and nine+ chapters. Without anything else, I'll begin.

**_Disclaimer: not mine_**

The bright moonlight illuminated the looming towers of Beacon and cast long shadows across the dorm room floor. The sound of crinkling paper was heard as a figure placed it upon the pillow of a sleeping girl. She had black hair with red streaks and her mouth was opened slightly as she slept. The figure leaned down and kissed the girl's forehead.

Looking at the girl Weiss sighed, "I'll see you soon Ruby." She slipped out of the room and made her way to the academy's entrance. The heels of her boots clacked against the cobbled pathway that led to the edge of the school. The ships that had transported them were all gone, leaving only the view of the town that rested thousands of feet below.

Gripping Myrtenaster, her blue eyes glinted with determination as she leapt. Her hair whipped behind her as she steadied herself. She flicked her hand below her and landed on her first platform. Leaping from the spell form, she fell closer before making another. She leapt from it and landed on the roof of a building, tucking into a roll.

Standing, she peered up at the school high above her. A tear escaped her eyes. "I'm so sorry Ruby, but this I must do. Blake will be with you, of that I am sure." Reluctantly she turned and began sprinting. She leapt off the building and landed on the ground. She peeled down the streets, tears still falling as she ran. Farther away from her beautiful Rose.

**The next morning...**

Ruby yawned as she sat up in bed. Silver eyes squinted at the offending light that leaked into the room. Looking around, she noticed Weiss was gone. Leaning on her pillow, she leapt in fright when she heard the crinkle if paper. Lifting her arm, she opened the note and read it. Her eyes floated over the words and her eyes became misty with tears. Weiss was gone and wouldn't be returning for some time. The last line had killed her, however.

_I'm sorry Ruby. I guess life wouldn't allow for us to be..._

Ruby curled up in a ball as she cried her eyes out. She was so sad and just wanted Weiss to stay with her. The only bright side was that Blake was still here. Right? Her heart froze. What if Blake had left too? Ruby shot off the bed and ran out of the dorm. She dashed off to where Blake and Yang were and rushed in, colliding with Blake.

Ruby almost cried in relief, "You're still here!" She wrapped her arms around the older girl and cried into Blake's shoulder. Blake was surprised, but quickly composed herself and returned the embrace, concern filling her features.

She cradled the younger girl, trying to soothe her. "What 's wrong Ruby? Where's Weiss?" At the heiress' name, Ruby sobbed. She calmed herself as best she could and handed the note to Blake. Golden eyes scanned the sheet and a tear escaped her eyes too. Pulling Ruby over to her bed, the pair sat down and just rested there. Blake's hand drew circles on Ruby's back, calming the younger girl and lessening her tears.

Silver eyes looked up and locked with gold. Blake leaned down and placed her lips on Ruby's, both girls taking comfort in the kiss. Ruby's sadness disappeared, soon replaced by love and something else. She deepened the kiss and opened her mouth, allowing Blake's tongue to enter. Her small hands reached up and grabbed at the vest's button. Unbuttoning it, she slipped it off of Blake.

Blake grabbed Ruby and pulled her away, "Ruby, this is neither the time or pl-... Well, time for this." She faltered at the sight of Ruby's expression.

"Please Blake," she pleaded, "I need this. You." The ebony haired girl relented. Loosening her grip, Ruby leaned forward and ensnared their lips together. Blake's hands drifted to the hem of Ruby's tank top and began lifting. The kissing paused temporarily as they removed the other's shirt. Blake pushed Ruby onto her back and crawled up, looming over her adorable girlfriend.

Blake planted a kiss on her cheek before trailing down her body, stopping to nip at her neck in a very feline manner. Ruby's hands came up and detached the bow in Blake's causing the golden-eyed girl to freeze and look at her in fear. Where the bow had previously rested were a pair of cat ears!

Ruby pet one of them, eliciting a purr from the faunus. "They're so cute! " Ruby squealed in delight, only for Blake to pounce on her.

Blake latched on to one of Ruby's breast and began suckling them, the rough texture of her tongue causing Ruby to squirm uncontrollably. "B-blake!"

Blake looked up at her, stopping for a second. "Yes?"

Silver eyes filled with desperation, "Don't tease me!"

Blake smile was feral, "As you wish." She scooted lower down and hooked her fingers into the pants Ruby wore and pulled them off, panties soon joining them on the floor. Blake looked at the glistening spectacle before her and giggled.

Ruby looked indignant, "What?!"

Blake lifted one of Ruby's legs to get a better look, still laughing. "You have a cookie tattoo on your ass! That's... Adorable" Ruby blushed. Without warning, Blake dragged her tongue over Ruby's center causing Ruby to yelp in surprise before moaning in pleasure. Blake enjoyed the taste of cookies once more on her tongue. She'd never understand why, but shrugged it off as a Ruby thing. She lapped away at the juices that leaked out, not letting a single drop escape her waiting mouth. Ruby's moans grew louder and Blake added one finger, then another. Ruby's hip bucked as Blake's fingers slid in and out of her slick hole. She was close, she just needed one final push. One that Blake provided, the faunus nipping on her clit.

"Blake!" She cried out in pleasure, as her climax overtook her. Her stiff body slackened and she almost literally melted into the bed, a goofy smile plastered on her face. Coming out of the haze, she looked to see Blake stripping of her stockings and shorts. She slipped her black panties off, revealing ebony curls. Ruby simply admired her girlfriend's naked figure.

Ruby, having to wield a scythe, had quite the upper-body strength and used it to pull Blake on top of her, Blake's center resting over her face. Blake flailed at the sudden movement and managed to grasp the head board and steady herself. She was about to retort but instead moaned.

Blake gasped as Ruby's tongue invaded her, exploring her inside walls. Ruby's hands held Blake's waist steady so she couldn't escape. Blake leaned against the headboard and sighed in pleasure and Ruby used her nose to stimulate the faunus' clit. Using her free hand, Blake fondled one of her breasts in an attempt to bring herself to the edge faster. Ruby's hands shifted to her girlfriend's ass and began massaging it. The stimuli proved too much and Blake orgasmed with a cry of, "Ruby!" Ruby lapped up all of the juices that escaped before Blake crawled off of her.

Laying beside Ruby, Blake reached out to grab her bow when a hand shot out to stop her. She looked up at Ruby who was glaring at her.

She shook her head, "Don't hide from me Blake. They are a part of you, a part of the girl I love. Weiss ran, but I won't let you hide from me." Her expression softened. "I wouldn't be able to handle losing you too."

Blake hugged Ruby and the younger teen buried her head against the older's shoulder. Pulling the covers over them, she lay there as Ruby cuddled with her. Classes be damned, she'd enjoy this any day. Blake peered out the window, her thoughts moving elsewhere. _'Weiss, why did you leave?'_

**End...**

Plot twist! Lemon! Explosion! Sorry, felt like adding that. Even I have no clue as to where Weiss is going. You'll know when I know. Also, actually... That's it for now. GMG, Signing off!


	10. Chapter 10

Yo peeps, GMG here with chapter ten. As for the wait, I was waiting for Mr. Flawless' review seeing as he makes a mistake almost every chapter now. First off, Blood Test is based off of Heart No Kuni no Alice and isn't a Disney fanfic. Second, I said that even I don't know where Weiss is yet. I have to choose where. Now for my favorite reviewers, I shall name thee in honor of Chapter 10!

Rargle-fargle; Thx 4 some of the funniest reviews. Don't worry, I believe you really are deliscius. *winks* (for those who don't know it's delicious, but funnier!)

VenomSpider33; Ruby... Harem?... *grins maniacally* I'm tempted to make one now, under a new title. I just need requests for it.

Darkaggie: Heart's Own Warmth was made because of your review. I'm working on ch.2.

Runefang50; insanity is insane. Weiss so punny? All puns aside, thanks for your reviews.

RayneStar86; *blinks away tears* majestic?! That is too kind, your Excellence! Lol.

Mr. Flawless: despite your errors about details in my stories, I appreciate the fact that you take the time to read my stories. Way to get you game on!

Now, for my largest attempt yet! (Hopefully)

**_Disclaimer: not mine..._**

Ruby stared blankly ahead at the board, while Peter Port decided to tell another tale, leaving those paying attention bored. She was leaning on Blake, who had wrapped her arm around the younger girl's waist. Peter's voice droned on in his self-important tone. He was interrupted by a knock on the door. The large man set down his axe and strode over to the door.

No sooner did the door opened, a zip of green whipped by Peter and stopped in front of Ruby's seat. Bartholomew Oobleck stood there, mug of 5-hour energy in one hand and a slip of paper in the other.

Light flashed across his glasses and he held the paper out towards her. "Miss Rose, you and what remains of Team RWBY have been assigned a new mission. Professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch will debrief you in his office." Blake unwrapped her arm and grabbed the piece of paper. She, Yang, and Ruby stood and gathered their things. Taking a sip of his super juice, Oobleck zipped out if the room, whipping past Peter and causing the burly man to fall on his rear.

Yang looked at Ruby as they filed out of the room. The girl looked so sad and crushed. Her white cloak (it's still white!) dragging across the ground as she shuffled forward. Blake's presence seemed to help, her affection even more so.

Her thoughts broke off as the trio stopped in front of the Headmaster's office. Blake rapped her knuckles on the old wood, only for the door to open and reveal a flustered Glynda Goodwitch.

Glynda composed herself, seeing as she and Ozpin had been 'discussing' things. Clearing her throat, she forced a smile, "Come in, we'll begin the debriefing."

The remnants of RWBY stepped in and looked around. Blake's eyes widened at the sheer clutter of books in the room, while Ruby seemed fixated on something. Yang followed her sister's gaze, which was focused on a tray of cookies. Yang sighed, it was always cookies for her. Blake seemed to notice and giggled slightly, causing Ruby to blush a beet red. They were interrupted by Ozpin clapping his hands together and grabbing his mug, taking a sip of the steaming liquid contained inside.

Using his free hand, he adjusted his glasses before staring at the girls. "Team RWBY, seeing as Miss Schnee is gone," Ruby sulked, but he continued unfazed, "Your mission is to find her, discern her reasons for leaving, and bring her back if said reasons are insufficient." He sighed. "You will also be aided by one of our best trackers, Mr. Graywall." A knock was heard. Ozpin looked at Glynda, who nodded and walked over to the door and opened.

Who walked in was a surprise. A tall figure of about six feet in height. He was built like a runner, but his bulky jacket hid a good portion of his frame. The jacket was short sleeved and black, with a hood and a frayed hem. On the right sleeve were three red claw-marks the ended near his chest. Underneath was a simple green shirt, sleeves long and tight. He wore black capris that hung loosely on his waist, held up by his belt. He wore black sneakers and similarly colored fingerless gloves. His black hair covered his right eye, leaving only a singular onyx eye to be observed. A backpack was strapped on his back, its single strap laid across his chest. His mouth and nose hidden under a black mask.

He bowed in their direction and smiled. "Yo peeps! Name's Tyson Graywall. Professor Ozpin asked that I help you find a runaway teammate." He pulled the hood down, revealing his spiky hair and held a hand out in greeting. The three shook his hand before turning to Ozpin.

He made a waving motion. "Your mission is started. Go."

**In the hallway...**

Yang was the first to speak, "For someone our age, you seem to be one of the Headmaster's trusted."

Tyson chuckled sheepishly. "Nah. I'm just good at picking up trails, if any exist. I'm usually the scout for whatever team I'm on." He paused before he said, "So what's with this Weiss girl. " He pointed at Ruby, "Red there seems awfully sad that she's gone, more so than you two."

Blake retorted, "She's Ruby's girlfriend."

He looked at her curiously, "I thought you were her girlfriend."

Blake seemed unfazed. "That's because I am."

Tyson looked at her. "Whaa...?"

Ruby interceded, "They're both my girlfriends." She would have elaborated, but her stomach decided to growl loudly. Tyson pulled out a pack of cookies from his pocket and tossed them to the cloaked girl, who caught them and stared at him.

He chuckled. "I saw you eyeing the cookie tray."

The trio decided not to comment on his behavior. They exited the school and left in one of the ships. Once on the ground, they walked towards the city.

Tyson stopped and turned to face them. "I'll run ahead and search for any leads I can find. You can explore if you want." Without waiting for a response, he dashed off.

Yang waved at the other two and walked off, pulling her phone out and calling. "Hello? Hey Pyrrha! I miss you already..."

Blake looked at Ruby, who was staring at the ground somberly. They'd find Weiss. She couldn't bear the sight of her precious Rose being sad. She pulled the girl into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, Ruby. We'll find her."

Ruby snuggled into her embrace, "Thanks Blake." She leaned up and gave the faunus a chaste kiss before leaning her head on the older girl's shoulder. Weiss was going to be sorry for running away.

**Elsewhere...**

An ursa burst through the foliage and ran at a cloaked figure. A flash if steel whistled through the air and the beast fell, its head rolling away from its body. Soft ice-blue eyes stared at the creature before the figure turned and continued on her way.

She walked through the forest, steering clear of any stray branches as she headed towards her destination. Walking out of the tree-line, she stopped in front of a small cabin. The log building dusted with snow, windows frosted with ice.

She walked onto the small porch and entered the house, closing the door behind her. The inside was sparsely furnished with simple furniture and nothing else. The entryway held a few small weapons, but nothing noteworthy. She walked down the old hallway and turned into a small room filled with dusty tomes. She walked over to a shelf and scanned the spines, searching for the only copy of the book she needed.

A breeze blew though the room, causing Weiss to freeze in fear. This room didn't have windows. She pulled out Myrtenaster and turned to face... Ruby?! She blinked. No, it wasn't Ruby, but the figure looked very similar. A grown woman in a white cloak, with long black hair and shining silver eyes that radiated kindness.

Weiss lowered her blade, but kept it ready just incase. She mustered her courage and spoke, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "Ruby's mother. Just call me Misses Rose or mom. I'd prefer the latter, seeing as you love my daughter."

Weiss' eyes widened. "But you're..."

"Dead?" Summer asked, "True, but I've come to explain what's happening to you. I know why you left." She seemed to smirk. "Is the morning sickness getting to you?"

Weiss blushed. "H-h-how?"

"Because," Summer replied, "I'm the reason occurred. While it wasn't meant to happen now, I'm happy it worked. Tricky piece of magic it was." Seeing Weiss' confused expression, she elaborated, "When Ruby was younger, she still showed signs of liking girls more, so I searched and searched and found the perfect gift to make her happy. A spell that would allow her to impregnate a girl she loved and whom loved her back."

Weiss looked frightened, "You mean that I'm...?"

Summer nodded and pulled the heiress into a hug. Weiss cried, out of joy and sadness. Sad she was pregnant this young, but happy that she held a piece of Ruby in her.

Weiss looked up into silver eyes, "What will I do?"

Summer motioned around her. "Stay here and wait. The house is stocked and your friends will arrive in the future. Tell Ruby what's happening and what I've told you." She handed a book to Weiss, "I assume you were looking for this, but it hardly is needed anymore." With that, she disappeared in a scatter of white rose petals.

Weiss looked at the book. 'Self Diagnosis: An Encyclopedia of All Things Medicine.' She set it down and walked out of the room, heading to the bedroom. She entered and trudged over to the bed, falling onto the old warm sheets.

**Back with the others...**

Ruby and Blake sat in a coffee shop, idly sipping their drinks, hands intertwined on the tables. The entry bell rung, causing to look over, where Tyson and Yang entered the shop. An ebony eye locked on them and he strode over to the pair, pulling a chair from an adjacent table.

He waved at the two, "Yo! I found our lead, but there's a problem."

Blake sighed, "What?"

Tyson glanced between the two and replied, "She is in the Onyx Forest, a remote location north of town, that can only be reached on foot. The snow in the area will make it hard to find her tracks in the area. We better start now, otherwise we have to scan every square inch."

Ruby nodded, determined. "Let's go!"

After paying, the group walked out on the street, where a group of thugs waited for them. At the head was a man in a white jacket and a black bowler hat. Roman Torchwick seemed to smile at them, his mood almost cheery.

He tipped his hat and noticed Ruby, "Ah, Red! I never got to repay you for your interference." He pointed the barrel of his cane at them. "I assure you, it's only business." The bullet screamed through the air at them.

Tyson held his hands out and smirked. A green aura surrounded them and a tear formed in the air between his hands, sucking the projectile in before closing. An explosion sounded above them.

Torchwick glared, "So the Gate keeper, how annoying."

Tyson's eyebrow twitched. "GateMaster."

Torchwick ignored him and turned. He walked away, thugs following, "We'll settle this later it seems."

The group stood there, the three girls staring at Tyson. Ruby was the one to ask, "What was that?"

Tyson smiled, "Family trick. Let's go, daylight's a wasting!"

The three began walking north, the sun high above them.

**End...**

Insanity strikes again as I go completely out of the ordinary. Weiss is pregnant...somehow by my own twisted logic. Tyson is an OC and not me. The username is derived from him. To see what he looks like, I have quite a few pics of him on deviantart. Same username as here. I'm so excited for tonight's episode! GMG, Signing off!


	11. Chapter 11

Yo peeps, GMG here with chapter 11. I've managed to push off the situation for a few days. I'm writing this as fast as possible. To the reviewers upset with Weiss' condition... Shut up. (This should be said in a stereotypical British accent). It's no weirder than mpreg stories. Now, Torchwick is not gonna be major YET. I am just trying to give him time to gather his forces. Tyson is only around for a short time and will be gone. Lets get started.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY_**

Onyx forest loomed before the group, the black trees giving off a dark aura of danger and mystery. Tyson pulled off his pack and reached in, rummaging through the contents before extracting a small box. He opened it and handed a small earbud to each of the girls.

He popped in his own in. "These devices will allow us to stay in contact. My friend's design has made it where it will send a distress signal to the others should you lose consciousness. It also can lead you in the direction of the others, which is why we'll be splitting up." He watched them put the devices on before continuing. "Meet up with me at sunset and don't stray to far."

Each nodded. Ruby looked worried an spoke up. "Can I travel with Blake please?"

Tyson weighed his options, but relented, "Aye. Now let's move!" He an the others split off and ran into the forest.

**With Weiss...**

Weiss padded across the old wooden floor of the house, wandering aimlessly in her boredom. The house smelled of faded pine and fire. She dragged a hand across the walls, the smooth wood slipping under her fingers. She wore a simple white sweater and a pair of blue jeans.

She stepped into the living room, where the small flame burned in the fire place. She walked over and plopped down on the couch, the old furniture creaking in protest. She pulled out the tiara hair pin and looked at it, tears brimming in her eyes.

_Flashback..._

_The living room played host to a Christmas tree and a family of three; A man, woman, and their daughter. The father left the room to retrieve his gift for her, leaving the two to themselves. _

_The mother, Ivora Schnee placed a small gift in her daughter's lap, a small white-haired girl with ice-blue eyes. Weiss squealed in delight and tore off the wrapping paper and opened the small box. She pulled out a small silver tiara and looked at her mother._

_"Mommy, it's too small for me to where." She stated, eyeing the tiara oddly._

_Ivora smiled. "Not everything is as it seems, Weiss." She pulled the snowy hair into a ponytail and plucked the tiara from her daughter's hands and attaching to her hair. She smiled softly, her eyes brightening. "There we go. My little Ice princess."_

_Weiss hugged her mother and looked up to see her father smiling from the door way. She smiled sweetly and jumped up from the couch._

_She ran over and hugged her father. "Thank you! Thank you!"_

_Flashback end..._

The memory faded and a tear fell onto the couch cushions. Weiss wiped away the tear and replaced the crown in her hair. She rubbed her stomach and a sad smile graced her features. She'd never leave her child, Ruby's child, alone. Her own mother had died leaving her with her father.

**With Tyson...**

Tyson leapt up and grabbed a branch and swung himself higher. He launched onto a branch in the canopy and began leaping across the branches, his eyes whipping over the ground for clues. He zipped along, snow powdering his clothes and hair as he sped along.

A flash of something caught his eye and he leapt to the ground. The snow crunched under the impact of his feet. He trekked over and inspected the snow, tracks leading off into the distance. He cursed under his breath.

"Damn. Beowulf tracks."

He pressed the device in his ear, connecting to the others. "Tyson here. I found Beowulf tracks in the area, we have to hurry and find her"

**With Blake and Ruby...**

Blake looked at Ruby, gold and silver eyes widening.

Blake responded, her voice shaky, "R-right!"

She and Ruby took off, a streak of black and a cloud of rose petals.

**At the cabin...**

In the shadows around the cabin growls sounded out. A pack of Beowolves surrounded the cabin, slowly closing in on the wooden building. In the surrounding forest, three parties were converging on the point.

**Back with Weiss...**

Weiss was polishing Myrtenaster, dragging a clothe over the bright rapier. The blade seemed to gleam in appreciation as Weiss hummed a familiar tune.

"Mirror, tell me something..."

A large crash burst through the quiet atmosphere an causing Weiss to jump in fear. She whipped the blade up, holding it ready to counter. Another crash was heard and a Beowulf broke through the wall, baring its fangs at her. A gleam of metal swept through the air before the wolf's head fell from its body and fell to the floor. Three more came in through the opening and Weiss nearly screamed. She turn and ran down the hallway, the wolves snapping after her.

She burst through the back door and into the winter forest. She dashed towards the forest, but a Beowulf leapt from the tree line and swept its claws at her. She ducked under it and brought up the rapier and stabbing it in the heart. It crumpled to the ground and she looked up. A massive pack surrounded her and she gulped. This was bad, very bad.

**With RB...**

The two blurs ripped through the trees, dodging trees and branches scraping them. The distant howl of Beowolves caused Ruby to hasten her pace. She wouldn't let Weiss die!

Blake was thinking along the same lines as she dashed across the ground at a hurried pace.

A crunch of snow caused them to look behind them. Yang was right behind them, her blond hair whipping behind her. Beside her was Tyson, his cloak flapping wildly.

Looking ahead, the tress were beginning to thin. They ran into a clearing full of Beowolves surrounding a figure. Weiss. The heiress held her sword in one hand, her other arm hanging limply beside her. She was killing the Grim left and right, but they kept advancing on her.

Ruby jumped above them an landed beside Weiss and began lashing out at the creatures and dismembering them. Yang began firing her concussive rounds, disorienting them, while Blake dance among them, her blade laying waste to their numbers. Tyson pulled out a bow and began firing off arrows at any that snuck up on the others.

Three wolves broke off and charged him. He notched an arrow and took out the first. He reloaded and took out the second. Before he could both another arrow, the third swiped the bow and sent it flying. It snapped at Tyson who sidestepped and brought his fist up, slamming it into the creatures stomach. He whipped out a dagger and slammed it into the creatures temple. It fell onto the ground and he dusted himself off. He retrieve his bow an retook his position.

Claws slashed at Yang, who ducked and stepped in close. A blast augmented uppercut sent the creature into the air. It fell back and she punched it across the clearing, where it slammed into a tree. She dodged an attack from another and punched it. It flew back an impaled on Gambol Shroud; the cleaver like blade protruding from its chest.

Blake smiled smugly, but a growl sounded behind her. She unsheathed the katana and swung around, stabbing the creature. She watched it keel over and turned back to Yang. The blonde gave her a thumbs up before returning to her fight.

Red and White danced together, intricate patterns carving death among the wolves. Weiss was slowing down, the blood loss starting to effect her. Ruby turned and saw one leaping at the heiress' unprotected back. She yanked Weiss back and swung Crescent Rose at the creature, beheading it.

The remaining wolves were quickly exterminated and the group assembled in front of the cabin. Tyson had pulled out bandages and was currently wrapping Weiss' wounds. Tying it off, he stood up an stepped back.

Ruby pounced on Weiss, crying hysterically. "Weiss! I'm so glad you're okay! Why did you leave? Are you okay? What's going on?"

Weiss embraced Ruby and cradled the smaller girl in her arms. Suddenly she pushed her back and looked down.

Weiss cleared her throat, "I left to check something and found my answer here. I was having problems in the morning and wasn't sure what it meant. I came here to find a book to diagnose myself." She glanced at Ruby. "I entered the library and was soon confronted by a woman in a white cloak, saying she was Ruby's mother."

Ruby interjected. "What did she say?!"

Weiss blushed and looked back at the ground. "She said that even as a child, she could tell you liked girls. Her final gift was the cause of this situation."

Ruby looked confused, "What gift?" Blake nodded in agreement, as did Yang.

Weiss coughed, "I-I a-a-am- I'm... I'M PREGNANT!"

**End...**

Cliffhanger? I tried for that Sooo... I hope you like it. GMG, Signing off!


	12. Chapter 12

Yo peeps, GMG here with chapter 12. I did it! This calls for celebration, cheese for everybody! ...wait, scratch that, no cheese. That can be just as much a celebration if yo don't like cheese. Reason for joy; of the rated M stories on the RWBY archive, mine has the highest review count of 55! Also, I apparently wasted my time with the hiatus chapter seeing as my debate worked!

**_Disclaimer: It isn't my show ok?!_**

The rest of team RWBY stared in shock.

"You're what?" Ruby asked, thinking she must have misheard.

Weiss looked down and repeated what she had said. "I'm pregnant, Ruby, with your child."

Ruby gaped, looking reminiscent of a fish, before fainting. Blake caught her and lifted her into a bridal carry. The feline girl stared at Weiss.

"How?" Blake asked.

"Her mother," Weiss said, "explained that the spell made it so that Ruby has the potential to impregnate any girl she loved."

Blake frowned. "Meaning I...?" She trailed off, but Weiss understood.

The heiress nodded. "You can get pregnant to. I'm not sure how to prevent it, seeing as her mother didn't say how."

Blake nodded, trying to process the new information. She could have a child with Ruby? A chibi Blake leapt around her mind in joy at the thought, images of cat-eared children running about.

Yang decided to intercede at this point. "Not that I'm not happy for you, but we need to head back. Ozpin said we needed to return."

Blake and Weiss nodded, Tyson walking over to join them.

Tyson cleared his throat. "If you'd like, I believe that I can get us back relatively quick."

Blake look puzzled. "How?" She asked.

Tyson ignored her and began concentrating. His gloves hands illuminated with aura as did his body. Behind him, a tear in the air began forming, rapidly growing to almost twice his height and width. The aura dispersed, leaving the portal behind, Ozpin's office visible through it.

Tyson panted. "Th-ere!" He caught his breath. "Just step through and I'll close it behind us."

Team RWBY stepped past Tyson and entered the portal, just stepping into Ozpin's office. Tyson walked in after them and the Gate slipped closed, leaving the Onyx Forest behind.

At the sound of footsteps, Professor Ozpin exited his quarters and was met with the sight of his search party and their target. He walked over to his desk an took a seat, turning his chair to face them. The flock of people instantly turned to face him, except Ruby who lay unconscious in Blake's arms.

Ozpin adjusted his glasses and spoke. "I take it, you succeeded." His gaze shifted to Weiss. "Miss Schnee, if I may ask, what reason did you have to leave Beacon?"

The heiress shuffled her feet, clearly uncomfortable with the question. "I left to consult my families book on self diagnosis. I went to my old family winter home and was met with quite unusual circumstances."

Ozpin seemed curious. "What circumstances?"

Weiss' hand fiddled with Myrtenaster, but she answered. "I was confronted by the spirit of Summer Rose, who explained that she had cast a spell that allowed her daughter to impregnate girls she fell in love with. Soon after, a pack of Beowolves attacked and the others showed up to help. I told them the news and Ruby fainted.

Ozpin smiled warmly at them. "Then I'll be the first to congratulate you. While spirits are rare, they can appear." He reached in his desk and retrieved a book, placing on the surface. "The spell you described is one I gave to Summer Rose, when she asked if I knew of any magic that could do as you stated. I see why."

He stood an walked to the door. "Tyson, if you could stay behind, the rest of you are dismissed."

Tyson watched as they dispersed out of the door before Ozpin closed it. The headmaster turned to him.

Ozpin sighed. "Are you ever going to tell them?"

Tyson shook his head. "For now? No. My origin is not relevant yet. They will learn eventually." He removed his left glove, a flash later and on his hand were three gold bands. He removed one and looked at the engraving: 'RR'.

He glanced up at the Professor and replace it on his hand. "I need to return for now. GateMaster Tyson Graywall, Signing off!" A Gate opened and he fell through it, disappearing.

**With the others...**

Blake and Weiss sat on Ruby's bed, the younger girl laying beside them. Both watched her sleep, smiles on their faces.

Blake glanced up at Weiss. "She'll be happy your back."

Weiss nodded, but frowned. "I shouldn't have left at all."

Blake shook her head, golden eyes flashing in annoyance. "You had something important to do." Suddenly, she grinned pervertedly. "Besides, I finally got her to myself."

Weiss stared for a second, the feline girl doing the same. Without warning both burst out laughing.

Weiss struggled to draw air. "S-so y-y-you s-aw it?"

Blake only nodded, causing them to laugh harder. Ruby loved cookies way too much.

**With Yang...**

The blond haired girl stepped into her room and flicked the lights on, only to be pounced on by one Pyrrha Nikos. Both fell to the floor, Pyrrha straddling Yang's hips.

Purple eyes gleamed mischievously. "Missed me?"

Pyrrha pecked her on the lips an smiled. "Yes. Now why don't we get reacquainted?"

Yang nodded eagerly and was pulled up. She growled playfully at Pyrrha, who feigned fear and ran to the bed, Yang in tow. Yang caught Pyrrha by the waist and swung her into the bed, falling on top of the fiery haired girl. They both giggled before Yang captured the spartan's lips in a heated kiss.

Yang's hands snaked around to Pyrrha's back and she began unpacking the threads that held the armor on. She yanked the two sides apart, effectively loosening the armor. Pyrrha extricated herself from its confines and lay topless beneath the blonde, her chest bared to her lover's gaze.

Yang grinned laviscuously and leapt forward.

**End...**

Am I evil? Yes, yes I am. Unless I obtain 5 reviews in the next 48 hours, the next chapter won't have a lemon between them. Yes I'm holding the lemon for ransom. I have 2 requests so far for a Ruby x Harem story. I need three more to begin the promo oneshot, like HOW. I am almost done with chapter two for that. GMG, Signing off!


	13. Chapter 13

Yo peeps, GMG here with chapter 13. I can haz moar problemz? We will have trouble soon, plotwise. Last wednesday our school had a spirit day and I was The Tenth Doctor from Dr Who. Lets just humor right in... Oh wait! Forgot to mention that I got 7 reviews in under an hour, so the lemon will be posted at some point in this chapter.

**_Disclaimer: Not mine._**

"There's a what?!"

Ren sighed. Why was everybody so loud all the time? He decided to answer Yang. "A talent show of sorts."

Nora jumped up and began chattering about what they should do. "We could ride unicycles! Or Ursas! Maybe we could juggle waffles! Oh! We could sing!"

The last one caught everyone's attention. They all nodded, agreeing that singing was a good idea.

Weiss spoke up. "We should work in our teams for this. It seems easier that way and also even if one team loses, the other might win."

Ruby cheered, "Yeah! Team RWBY all the way!"

Jaune puffed out his chest. "Team JNPR will win!" Velvet giggled at him, causing him to sulk.

Ruby glanced at Yang, her sister typing in her phone. "What are you doing Yang?"

Lilac eyes flickered up momentarily before they focused on the screen again. "Looking for a song we could sing. Aha!"

The rest of Team RWBY looked at her, waiting to see what she had found. Yang clicked a button and a song began to play. After it played, the team left to practice.

Team JNPR sat there, stunned at their choice before Jaune spoke up. "What are we waiting for?! Lets go!"

Nora cheered, Ren sighed, and Pyrrha nodded. The team stood and they too ran off to practice. Velvet chased after to keep an eye on Jaune.

**Later, at night...**

Yang slipped into her room and set her drumsticks on the room's desk. She gave the room a cursory glance and noticed that Pyrrha was curled on the bed, asleep.

Yang quietly stalked over and gently sat down beside the fiery-haired girl. She reached out and began running her fingers through the spartan's hair, enjoying how soft it was. Pyrrha shifted, causing Yang to pause, before settling again. Yang sighed, relieved that she hadn't woken the girl, and started again.

Yang leaned over a placed a soft kiss on Pyrrha's lips. She went to pull back, but a hand on her head prevented her from moving. Her eyes locked on to vibrant green ones and she smiled into the kiss.

She pulled away and chuckled. "It seems that I've been had."

Pyrrha giggled. "Most certainly. Now why don't we continue?"

Yang grinned. "Why certainly."

Their lips met once more as their arms wrapped around each other. Yang shifted so that she hung over Pyrrha, never breaking the kiss. Pyrrha's hands snaked up and started pulling off Yang's jacket before she ran her fingers down the blonde's spine. Yang shivered at the touch and her back arched slightly. Pyrrha's hands reached the hem of the yellow undershirt and began tugging it up. Yang broke their embrace long enough to help remove the article of clothing, which was tossed aside.

Yang smiled saucily. "So... Like what you see?" She rolled her shoulders, causing her bosom to move slightly.

Pyrrha winked before removing her own top, leaving her in her pajama pants. **(How many of you realized that I never mentioned what she wore before hand?)**

As the shirt landed on the floor, the two teens were once more locked in a searing kiss, their generous busts pressed together. Yang's hands drifted to the spartan's bottoms, causing Pyrrha to grin.

"So eager," she murmured into the kiss, "and we've only just begun."

Pyrrha pushed Yang off, the blonde landing on her back. Pushing herself up, Pyrrha stood shakily, her feet trying to balance on the unsteady and springy surface of the bed. When she was stable, she smiled seductively and ran a finger teasingly over her plump lips.

Yang could only watch, aroused, as Pyrrha began rolling her hips and dancing above her. The fiery haired girl ran her hands down her side and to the elastic of her pants. She tugged them down slightly, allowing Yang a small glimpse of the flame-patterned panties beneath.

Pyrrha looked at her girlfriend, amused at the wide-eyed stare she was receiving. Yang was in for a surprise tonight. Pyrrha reached up and tousled her hair, her arms' movement em phasing her bust. Yang's tongue practically fell from her panting mouth.

A black aura surrounded small rings that lined the waist of the pajama pants and began pulling down, bringing with it the clothing that Pyrrha still wore. Pyrrha was now clad in only panties and looked HOT!

Pyrrha turned to the edge of the bed and hopped off, motioning for Yang to follow. The blonde complied in a daze and stumbled after her, falling face first onto the floor. Pyrrha giggled and helped the poor girl up. Once more on her feet, lilac eyes locked in her girlfriend's body, the taut muscled almost viable beneath the soft skin.

Pyrrha releases Yang and resumed dancing, this time with music accompanying her. She moved seductively around the blonde, sometimes dragging her fingers over her own body suggestively or brushing up against the blonde. She kissed Yang once more before slowly dipping lower and lower.

Pale fingers removed the brown belt before slipping into the waistline of skintight leather. Meanwhile, Yang slipped off Ember Celica and the gloves she wore beneath the gauntlets. Tossing them aside, she looked back at Pyrrha who had slipped off the short bottoms. The spartan licked her lips at the sight before her. Yang wore no panties, her moist folds exposed to the air, causing the blonde to shiver under her lover's stare. **(Read 1:)**

Jade eyes sparkled lovingly before Pyrrha leaned forward and plunged her tongue into the wet snatch in front of her, the sweet essence of her hotheaded girlfriend. Yang three her head back, a silent scream of pleasure on her lips. She wrapped her fingers into the scarlet locks and pulled the spartan deeper into her core.

Pyrrha slipped a finger in, the walls adjusting to the intruding appendage before the pyrofanatic girl moaned in pleasure. She raised her other hand up and squeezed one of Yang's firm buttocks. The pleasure almost caused Yang's knees to buckle, but she manages to remain standing.

Due to their previous experience, Yang was assaulted by a familiar feeling. She was close. Noticing this, Pyrrha inserted another digit, furiously pumping the blonde. Crying out Pyrrha's name, Yang orgasmed, splashing juices onto the fiery-haired girls tongue.

This time her knees did buckle, and Yang crashed to the floor. Her head collided with the hard surface and she was out like a light. Pyrrha gasped in concern before running her hands over the blondes head in search of a lump. She found none fortunately, thanking the fact that Yang had a hard head.

Cursing slightly at their unfinished business, she hoisted Yang and herself into bed before dozing off, a breast as a pillow.

**End...**

Audience: ... He didn't...

I did! I am so mean! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Also, IM ALIVE SUCKAZ! I am justified for a late release, if the one weird night of 3 releases is anything to go by. My original plan was a chapter a week, but I got bored and did two a week on average. Thanks to that fact right there, I'm still ahead of schedule so HA! Reason for late release... Stress. Request for three other chapter besides this one. The RubyHarem, HOW2, and a oneshot challenge given to me... Finally, I used a made up word. "Pyrofanatic". PUNS!

Read 1: It rhymes...

This is GateMasterGreen, Signing off!


	14. Chapter 14

Yo peeps, GMG here with chapter 14! Spur of the moment writing! Also, thanks for the nice reviews I received. Time for music! The NoraRen pairing is purely background information for now, so I won't go into detail.

**_Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill!_**

**One week later...**

The courtyard of Beacon had been decorated for the talent show. The tall stage was hidden behind massive olive curtains. Ozpin glanced at the amassed students and faculty. At the judges table sat Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck, and Glynda Goodwitch.

Appeased by the number present, he began. "Welcome, students and faculty, to the Annual Beacon Talent Show!" The crowd roared. He cleared his throat an continued. "First up... Team JNPR!"

The curtain drew back and revealed the team, each holding their instrument. Pyrrha on guitar and Jaune on Bass, while Nora was on drums and Ren on keyboard. Each member had a microphone in front of them. The crowd cheered and clapped, earnest to see what would come next.

Jaune cleared his throat. "Hello Beacon! We of Team JNPR are going to perform one of my favorite songs; 'Believe' by Blood On The Dance Floor. (Don't own the song! The poems from chapter one are mine however!)" The music started softly, each musician playing flawlessly.

Finally, Jaune began singing, Pyrra assisting.

_Believe in me, _

_When you feel like you're losing all your hopes and dreams_

_Believe in me, _

_When I am gone you gotta keep a smile on_

_Believe in me, _

_Goodbye my friends; Just celebrate the times we spent_

_Believe in me, _

_We all die; It's an awfully big adventure_

_Believe in me, When I'm gone..._

Nora and Ren joined in and sang with them.

_We all fall down, but we'll pick you up_

_We all fall down, but we'll pick you up_

_Believe in me, _

_Just keep your faith and believe in all that you make_

_Believe in me, _

_My love is not a gamble; You can count on me_

_Believe in me, _

_No lies, Just love, I will be pure just like the sun_

_Believe in me, _

_When you are down I will lift you up from the ground_

_Believe in me, When I'm gone..._

_We all fall down, but we'll pick you up_

_We all fall down, but we'll pick you up_

Pyrrha stopped as a spotlight appeared on Jaune, who continued alone.

_If you're afraid of death_

_It'll come at you at the speed of light_

_Only if your not afraid of death_

_It will cast it's shadowy eyes upon you_

_And guide you into the eternal, infi__nity_

Pyrrha slipped back into the song, her voice harmonizing with Jaune's.

_Believe in me, When I'm gone..._

Like before, Ren and Nora joined them for the chorus.

_We all fall down, but we'll pick you up_

_We all fall down, but we'll pick you up_

Jaune finished in a whisper.

_I love you_

The assembled students were stunned into silence. Clumsy Jaune, a singer?! The hyperactive Nora, playing to a slower song?! This was insane! Suddenly, a small clap was heard, soon followed by an ever growing number of people clapping. The crowd was going wild! The members of JNPR stood and bowed before walking off the stage as the curtains closed.

Ozpin waltzed up on to the stage and reclaimed his microphone, turning to face the audience.

"Next, " He said, "Team RWBY!"

Nobody was quite ready for what they saw. The curtains pulled back to show the team, but all four wore matching outfits. (I ask that someone draw what I describe next and send me a link! They get a chapter dedicated in their honor!) All four wore black cargo pants, even Weiss, and white converses. White hoodies with short sleeves, with a red long sleeved shirt underneath. The final touch was a yellow bandana securely fastened around their necks.

Blake walked over and picked up the bass Jaune had set down on his way out, while Ruby grabbed Pyrrha's guitar. Weiss strode over to the mic beside Ruby and smiled at the younger teen. Yang sat herself on the small stool behind the drums and flipped the sticks in her hands, a eager grin stretching across her face.

Ruby grinned and grabbed the mic. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK, BEACON?!" A chorus of yells responded, causing her smile to grow. "I THOUGHT SO! 1...2... A 1,2,3,4!"

The guitar, bass, and drums started playing in an alternative rock style and Weiss grabbed the mic, Ruby accompanying her at times.

_They see you as small and helpless _

_They see you as just a child_

_Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild_

_Prepare for your greatest moments_

_Prepare for your finest hour_

_The dream that you've always dreamed is _

_Suddenly about to flower_

_We are lightning_

_Straying from the thunder_

_Miracles of ancient wonder _

Ruby and Weiss grinned and sung in unison.

_This will be the day we've waited for_

_This will be the day we open up the door_

_I don't wanna hear your absolution_

_Hope your ready for a revolution_

_Welcome to a world of new solutions _

_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution_

_In time-your heart will open minds_

_A story will be told _

_and victory is in a simple soul_

_Your world needs a great defender_

_Your world's in the way of harm_

_You want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm_

_Beware that the light is fading_

_Beware as the dark returns_

_This world's unforgiving _

_Even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

_Legends scatter_

_Day and night will sever_

_Hope and peace are lost forever_

Weiss stepped back as the sot light focused on Ruby. Her solo put Jaune's to shame. Where he had sung, she played a solo on her guitar. Her fingers ripped through the fast ups and downs and dumbfounding the audience. Her speed truly shined as she reached the peak of the solo. When it winded down to its resolution, Weiss steeped back up and sang in a quieter register before returning to the normal, loud dynamics of the song.

_This will be the day we've waited for_

_This will be the day we open up the door_

_I don't wanna hear your absolution_

_Hope your ready for a revolution_

_Welcome to a world of new solutions _

_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution_

_In time your heart will open minds_

_A story will be told _

_and victory is in a simple soul_

Their was no hesitation as the audience burst into cheers, chants shaking the stadium.

"R-W-B-Y! R-W-B-Y! R-W-B-Y!"

The bowed and made their way offstage, the chants still continuing. Today was going well.

**End...**

Technically, the chapter is long. It really isn't. I'll make a longer one soon as in terms of actual story telling. Also, Blake haz ears! I was surprised! Not by the ears, but the fact that the fan base was actually right! Finally, review! I miss your reviews, it is the cup of coffee that allows my stories to flourish and evolve. (Don't press the b-button!) Moar reviews plz. This is GMG, Signing off!


	15. Chapter 15

Yo peeps, GMG here with chapter 15. I must say... I am a friggin idiot! Most people would be upset with a negative review, but the few I got made valid points. This chapter will be to explain Ruby and Blake's reaction to Weiss' pregnancy. I'm glad I had the week flash forward. Also, if I hadn't stated it before, this story is a learning experience for me as much as it's for entertaining you. I'll get started.

**_Disclaimer: Not my show, only the plot of this story..._**

Team RWBY sat backstage, resting on some couches. Ruby's gaze shifted to Weiss' stomach, a feeling of joy at the thought of the child growing in their. She reached over and intertwined her fingers with the heiress'. Blake doing the same on the other side. Her mind wandered back to the previous week.

**Flashback (6 days ago)...**

_The three sat in the dorm, each doing something to pass the time. Blake was reading one one of the beds, Weiss was polishing her rapier, and Ruby was sketching. Weiss' sapphire eyes occasionally traced over to Ruby, who averted her gaze. It felt like a blow to the heart each time. After a few minutes, she set Myrtenaster aside and stood, making her way to the door. Ruby jumped up and grabbed her by the arm, stopping her. Weiss turned to face her, tears now evident on her cheeks. _

_Ruby pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort Weiss. "What's wrong?" She asked, "Why are you upset?"_

_Her voice muffled, Weiss replied. "I've been so worried about the baby and how you'd react, but you won't even look at me! Blake at least returns a glance!"_

_Ruby kissed the white hair she loved so much and tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry Weiss, I didn't mean to upset you." Pulling back, she stared into Weiss' eyes and smiled. "I love you so much, "she placed a hand on Weiss' stomach, "and I am so happy that you and I will have a child together."_

_Blake joined them, her golden eyes bright and happy. "I second the notion. I'm happy to know that we're capable of having children and that one is already on it's way is so thrilling."_

_Weiss yanked both into a hug, causing them to giggle slightly. They were so happy. _

**Back to Present...**

The three smiled before turning to the screen that displayed the stage. Ozpin was introducing the final act.

"And now, for our last act, Tyson Graywall, Terry Graywall, and Vizar Cain."

The three strode out on to the stage, instruments in hand. Tyson flipped the mic skillfully before catching it in his hand. Terry held her's loosely in her hand and Vizar strummed a quick cord on his guitar. Tyson cleared his throat to speak, but was interrupted by a massive explosion. The ground shook and all the students turned to see the main tower falling. Tyson's expression hardened an he began speaking.

"Listen up! We got someone invading Beacon! Don't panic and we'll be fine. Get with your teams and find the enemy. Follow the orders of your teachers without question." He turned to Ozpin an threw the mic to the headmaster, who started giving out commands. A bright flash of green exploded and the students' weapons appeared before them. On the stage Tyson and Terry collapsed, their energy spent. Vizar took his guitar off and set it aside, pulling out a sword to defend the two of them.

He pulled off his fedora and tossed it behind him, wolf ears nestled in his wild brown hair. "Time for the WeaponMaster to fight once more."

From the surroundings, massive numbers of thugs charged at the students, red weapons at the ready. Behind Vizar, Team RWBY ran onto the stage.

He growled. "Girls, Guard Tyson and Terry. They should be ready in five minutes, meanwhile I have to find the cause of this."

"Alright," Ruby replied, brandishing her scythe, "You heard him! Diamond formation." Vizar rushed off as each girl took position around the downed pair.

As if fate, a figure dropped onto the stage, his white coat rippling as he stood. "Hello Red," he sneered, "If you'd step aside, I'd much appreciate it." Behind him another figure dropped onto the stage, this one female.

"Sorry," Ruby said, "But I can't do that." She turned to the others. "Weiss, you and Blake take care of the girl in the red dress. She uses magic like Weiss. Yang, you and I will face Torchwick."

Said criminal chuckled. "They have a plan, how adorable." His look darkened as he raised Candy Cane up. "Too bad, but you'll die."

Yang and Blake charged forward, aiming for their respective targets. Yang engaged Torchwick throwing wild punches, that he smoothly blocked or dodged, countering with strikes of his own. Yang was desperately trying to ward off his strikes, her gauntlets crossed over her head to block a strike from his cane. He kicked her back, only for Ruby to start slicing at him, her silver eyes flashing with anger. He knocked away her blade an jumped back to avoid a shot from Yang. He lashed out, holding his cane by the barrel, and pulled Yang into reach. The blonde lost her balance and was launched back by a fist to the face. Not wasting his time, he ran forward, getting too close to Ruby for her to use her scythe effectively. She dodged with remarkable speed, throwing punches that were blocked and countered.

Meanwhile, Blake was jumping wildly to avoid the mines placed by the witch. Gambol Shroud quickly turned into its scythe form and was launched at the witch, a gunshot speeding it forward. The woman danced out of its reach before countering with a ball of fire. A small flurry of ice glyphs flew forward and struck the ball, dispersing it, and Weiss jumped over Blake. She swung Myrtenaster down at the woman, who sidestepped and nailed her in the chest with a punch.

"Weiss!" Cried Blake, her amber eyes narrowing. She dashed forward and struck the woman in the stomach and swing her sheath down at the woman. The witch rolled away from the strike, but was kicked in the side, sending her tumbling away. Blake turned to see Torchwick standing over Ruby, his cane held above him.

Ruby tried to move, but her body wouldn't respond to her commands. She watched as the cane descended, time slowing down. At least she had gotten the chance to be with the girls she loved, but at this moment it seemed like their dream would end. They were all pieces on a board, their blood staining it. Ruby resigned herself to her fate, and prayed that Weiss and Blake would be alright. Time sped up, but the strike never came.

A clang of steel against chains sounded out and Ruby saw Tyson holding the cane at bay. His daggers in hand and the chain pulled taut between them.

"So you've woken up Tyson," said Torchwick, "perhaps now I can finish you of properly."

Tyson pushed Roman back and the chain between his weapons vanished, leaving only the daggers. He and Torchwick started exchanging blows, cane slamming against daggers. Feints and counters. When one struck, the other blocked or dodged. Tyson tried for a sweep, but Torchwick jumped over it and swung Candy Cane down. Tyson parried and countered with a slash. Torchwick jumped back and aimed his weapon at Tyson, firing a round at the GateMaster who dodged.

Torchwick found himself having to block a strike from a new figure. Terry, dressed like Tyson and holding a massive sword, had joined them. She swung the great sword, causing Torchwick to dodge. Seeing as he was outnumbered he fled.

"You win for now, but I will return!"

The witch had also disappeared, no trace of her anywhere. Tyson walked over and hoisted Ruby up. She grabbed her scythe and nodded, rejoining her team. The two teams split and headed into the fighting, ripping through the thugs.

**With Tyson...**

Tyson and Terry dashed through the massive battle, striking any enemy in reach and searching for their friend. They found him striking down enemy after enemy, every type of imaginable weapon scattered around him. He struck one with an axe before dropping it and lashing out with a dagger. The two joined him and began taking out the surrounding forces.

Vizar grinned wolfishly, standing back to back with them. "Just like old times."

Tyson chuckled. "Indeed Vizar. Nostalgic isn't it?"

"Would the two of you shut up?" Terry scolded. "We're surrounded by enemies and you want to reminisce about 'old times'? I don't even know why I help you two."

Sighing, the two males stopped and focused on the fighting around them. Tyson was still worried about Ruby and her team, though.

**With RWBY...**

What occurred was best described as a ring of death. Any enemy in range was dropped by the team, falling to the ground around them. They were relentless, but their strength was failing. Weiss was first, her dust stores depleted as she slumped to the ground. Blake was next, the constant strikes wearing her out as she too collapsed. Ruby fought tenaciously, wanting to protect her lovers, but swinging a large weapon without ammo was hard, even for her. Her arms, like lead, dropped to her sides and Crescent Rose clanged to the ground. Yang, best suited for hand to hand combat, was still going. She stopped any who got close to the team, but she was flagging. A strike to the chest sent her to the ground as the thugs appeared around them.

A flash of brown appeared and the thugs fell, a figure standing over them. He was a teenager garbed in a grey hoodie and black cargo shorts. He wore long brown boots and his black hair was streaked with brown. His face was bandages and his eyes hidden behind goggles. Two long steel claws protruded from each hand, their ends hooked.

"Seems like I appeared on time. Chris Crauss, at your service." His voice was clipped and sharp as he glared at the enemies drawing closer. "Let's see how they take on the TravelMaster."

He disappeared, teleporting place to place, and slamming the enemy into the ground. He struck down twenty in under a minute and the others fled. Once they were out of view, he sagged slightly, the drain on his energy visible.

"Damn." He muttered. "Half my stores gone an so fast too."

Sitting down, he kept watch for any who would harm the resting team behind him.

**Overview...**

The battles through out Beacon were ended finally, without any loss of students. Whenever they were about to be killed, a figure would appear and stave off the numerous thugs. The figures helped the weary and injured to the hospital wing of the school or their dorms based on the severity of their injuries.

Tyson, Terry, and Vizar stood before Ozpin, the headmaster looking tired from the struggle. Chris appeared in a flash of brown, Team RWBY with him. Glynda stepped over and began to examine the girls for injuries, while Ozpin turned to the four before him.

"On behalf of Beacon, I extend to you our gratitude. We know that it was a lot of trouble for you and ask how we may repay such deeds."

Tyson stepped forward and pulled down his mask, a smile playing across his face. "We need no repayment for that which we have volunteered to do, sadly we may not involve ourselves further." He pulled out a flash drive and handed it to the headmaster. "Roman Torchwick has been advancing his plans and this should help you in the struggle against him. On the drive you will find contacts and allies who can help you." He turned and opened a portal, looking over his shoulder at Ozpin. "Remember Ozpin, though troubles lie ahead, the strongest bonds will prevail over evil."

Team TCTC walked through the portal that closed behind them. Glynda stood and walked over to Ozpin, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Wrapping her in a hug, he glanced at the crumbled tower and frowned. Torchwick would be made to pay.

**Next Day...**

Ruby woke up, her eyes snapping open. Her body was sore and the room was white. She looked around and saw her team in beds around her, sleeping peacefully. Removing her sheets, she shifted off the bed and padded over to the two beds that contained Blake and Weiss. She smiled, happy that the two were alright and safe before turning to head to the bathroom.

Entering the small room she glanced at the mirror and froze. Running vertically over her right cheek was a red scar, fresh from the battle. She reached up and touched it, the sting causing her to pull her hand back. She grinned at her reflection, the image smiling back. Maybe if she got cat ears, she'd look like Blake too.

Maybe...

**End...**

Sadly my peeps, we have reached the end of this tale. Due to NanoWrimo I wrapped this up, but there will be a sequel. Starting sometime in December, I will post a new story: BCBII: Waging War. It will be focused on their struggle against Torchwick, who has begun his plan to take over Vytal. Goodbye for now. This is GateMasterGreen, Signing off!


End file.
